Haruno Pride
by JoAT.Nat.MoN
Summary: After losing her parents to the Akatsuki, Sakura strives to become the ninja her parents always wanted her to be. Staying in Suna to heal, she finally leaves friends behind as she returns to her home in Konoha with Lady Tsunade and a family heirloom while on her ninja path. Strike quick and true, that is the Haruno way. ?/Saku BEING REWRITTEN Formerly known as A Flower In the Sand
1. Hokori

**Haruno Pride - Chapter One  
_Hokori_  
**

[-]

Being born to great ninja within a village was a rarely found sight. Since a ninja's lifespan was considered significantly shorter than the lifespan of a normal villager, one never found a child being born to two great ninja who consistently went on missions. It was much more common to see the man heading out on missions while the wife stayed at home to take care of the children and house, but with Haruno Sakura and her parents, this was not the case.

Both the Haruno's were considered to be of the strongest of ninja within Konohagakure. Haruno Katsu was the last surviving member of the once proud Haruno clan who had originated from the Land of Waves. During the Kyuubi attack, nearly all of his family had been killed or injured severely to where they didn't live long afterwards. He always thanked the stars that his wife had at least survived the attack, along with their daughter who wasn't even old enough to comprehend what was happening. Haruno Momo was a strong healer alongside her husband who did most of the fighting. When Sakura was born, they were both dismayed to find that she was weaker than she was supposed to be.

By the time Sakura had turned five, she could barely walk, much less talk. Each night, Momo said prayers over her daughter and asked the deities to watch over her and make sure that she survived another day. Finally, Katsu could stand no more. He requested a leave of absence with his wife so they could find the famed Lady Tsunade. Momo was good at her healing, but not even she was up to par with the famed Sanin. The Hokage didn't even hesitate to agree that Sakura needed to be healed as quickly as possible.

With the permission granted, her parents traveled, taking her along wherever they went. Both Katsu and Momo were devastated as they visited each village in search of the Sanin, only to find she had moved on days or even a week before they had gotten there. Finally, from a reliable source, word had reached the Haruno's ears that Lady Tsunade was in Sunagakure. They eagerly set their course straight for the sand-filled village, thanking their lucky stars that they were within the town's range by the time the sun had set the same day.

Both the village guards who had been standing watch bowed their heads as the Haruno's passed. It was easy to tell who they were; Katsu's reddish-pink hair that was a trait of the Haruno clan members [with other main colors being white, light blue, and lime green] was as noticeable as the plain circle symbol branded on his arm that marked him as the surviving sole member of his clan. If his tattoo wasn't a dead giveaway, then the Haruno circle on the back of Momo's ninja attire would have sufficed.

Requesting one of the rooms at the nearest hotel they could find for the night, Katsu and Momo talked over a plan of action quietly. They debated on whether they should enlist the help of the Kazekage, and while Sakura was being carried on her father's back, she thought she saw some of the shadows shift behind them for just a second. Blinking her eyes slowly as she struggled to breathe a bit, Sakura put it down to her tired eyes and closed them while a wave of dizziness passed over her.

While most people looked at Sakura with pity and sadness wherever she went with her parents, no one would ever truly understand how she felt. When the young girl woke in the morning, it took her nearly ten minutes to just open her eyes to wake up. She barely lifted her head most days, but she had the rare moments when she could sit up on her own. When her parents' eyes brightened at her efforts, Sakura succumbed to the pain and weakness in her arms and joints and always fell to the side where one of her parents had to move her gently to get her to stay somewhere.

Finally entering the hotel room, Katsu sighed and with the help of his wife, laid his daughter down to rest on the bed. After arguing quietly with his wife for a few moments, Katsu went over to his daughter and kneeled by her bed. Taking her hand, he laid a small kiss in her palm and smiled at her. "I'm going to go look for Tsunade first while your mother watches over you. It's best if we find her as soon as possible, but I'll be back within the hour okay?"

Sakura wanted to tell her father not to go because she had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had something to do with those odd shadows she saw, and the deep red clouds she thought she witnessed slipping past. Struggling to swallow, she opened her mouth to speak when Katsu shook his head. "No, please do not speak my _chīsana ichi. _I know how much it taxes you, so please rest. I will be back with Lady Tsunade soon, I promise."

Getting up from his kneeling position, he kissed his wife on the forehead and smiled over at Sakura once more. "Watch over her Momo and may the Gods watch over me as I try to find the Lady. I pray she's still in Suna."

"Just be careful Katsu," Momo murmured. "I've been hearing rumors about the Aka-"

Katsu shushed his wife with a look before smiling gently. "We're plenty far away from such things as them. I do not think they would be in Suna of all places, especially when there are so many guards out now. The whole country is wary, but I will be careful my love." Sakura watched in dismay as her father stepped outside the door to their hotel room, and for just a moment, she felt like she would never see him again.

Slowly shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Sakura's fingers twitched slightly as she itched to sit up on the bed. Seeing her daughter's struggle, Momo moved over and helped her daughter to sit up with the help of some fluffy pillows. "How about a small story while we wait for your father, Sakura?"

"Yes," she answered slowly as her lips formed around the word that was so hard for her to say.

"Well, let me tell you about how the missions go with your father sometimes. It's known that he is the fighter when it comes to the two of us, since I'm the healer within the group, but rarely has his true potential come out of him when he fights. It only happens when he sees that one of his teammates is barely conscious, or even if he is barely conscious himself. Your father is a powerful man you know." Momo said winking at her daughter.

_Grunting from the kick to the chest that sent him reeling, Katsu flipped backwards to avoid a shuriken to the chest. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, he glared at the two members who were in cloaks as dark as night with clouds as red as the blood that ran through their veins. "Akatsuki huh," he muttered. "What do you want with me?"_

"_We want your child. Your demon child with the __Jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku." The oddly colored member of the Akatsuki said with a shark-like smile that promised death if Katsu didn't deliver what he wanted._

_The last surviving member of the Haruno clan shook his head as he removed his katana from his back. "I have no Jinchūriki child, but if I am forced to fight for my life for something I do not have, so be it. Bring it Akatsuki scum."_

"Your father favors his katana more than his own life. It was the last thing his father left him, with the kanji for the Haruno clan written into the handle. On the blade, it says 'Strike quick and true', which is what his father always told him while Katsu was growing up. Nothing has made it past his blade once he comes into his full potential. I've nary seen him use the favored sword, and one day, it'll be yours Sakura. Once Tsunade heals you, then you'll be able to train with us both to become the strongest you can be."

_Itachi kicked the leg of the nearly dead Konoha ninja. Tilting his head impassively, he noted the brand on the man's arm. "So. We've rid the world of Haruno Katsu. Looks like there's only two Haruno's left in the world now."_

_With one eye swollen shut and his body bleeding in too many places, Katsu barely groaned as the oddly colored Akatsuki member he knew to be named Kisame placed his grimy foot on his chest. "Akatsuki scum yeah? At least you put up a good fight for us. I'm sure your wife will be easier to take out than you. Too bad she isn't here to heal you. And I'll just be taking this."_

_Kisame lifted the katana from the ground and Katsu jerked. "Don't you touch _Hokori_ you bas-" Itachi cut a straight line across the man's throat with his kunai, silencing him forever as Katsu's head lolled back to the dirt. Stepping back a bit as the blood threatened to seep over to his feet, Kisame raised an eyebrow at his partner._

"_He was getting annoying. Let's find the woman and get out of here with the child. The more we're here, the more we'll most likely be spotted." Following after Itachi, Kisame shrugged and grabbed the holder for the katana as an afterthought. Smiling at his prize, he slid _Hokori _back into its sheathe and put on his game face as he tied the sheathe to his waist._

"The katana I've been mentioning is named _Hokori_ which means 'Pride.' It has been passed on from Haruno to Haruno, and it's been the pride of the clan, hence why it is named as such. I hope I get to see you wield it one day because you'll finally be as strong as your father and I want you to be."

A quick rap against the door had Momo going into red alert. That was not the knock that Katsu had said he would use to prove it was him. Acting quickly, Momo placed her daughter under the bed and instructed her to be quiet by waving her hand and placing a finger to her mouth. Sakura nodded slowly to show that she understood, and she watched as her mother readied her own weapons.

Outside of the room was deathly silent as Momo crouched within a corner of the room that gave her a good vantage point to the door. Narrowing her eyes, she barely moved as the door flew off its hinges and in came two members of the Akatsuki she knew very well. Itachi scanned the room, and after he only felt one chakra signature, he flew at the woman who thought she was so smart to be hiding partially in a corner. She dodged him effectively and sliced at him with her kunai, before jumping away, refusing to look in his eyes.

Dodging the quick swing of Kisame's sword, Samehada, that she knew to be dangerous beyond all belief, her eyes widened as she saw the sheathe on his waist covered in blood. She knew without a doubt that it was Katsu's sword that hung from his waist and a pang of sadness crashed into her as she realized that her husband was dead. Both the Akatsuki members had her trapped and she knew it, but if she could just get the sword and keep Sakura safe, it would all be worth it. Lunging under Itachi's attacks and dodging his short burst of fire, she cut at Kisame's waist and retrieved the sword she had been after.

She tossed it under the first bed closest to the door and thanked the Gods she had put Sakura under the second bed in the medium sized room, well away from the entrance to it. Crying out as Itachi stabbed her with a kunai that she had somehow missed, she dropped to her knees as she pulled it out before jumping out of the way and starting to heal herself.

"I don't think so," Kisame grunted, pulling out Samehada again and managing to nick Momo. Feeling some of her chakra leave her left Sakura's mother feeling weaker by the second. She moved more sluggishly, and by this point, Sakura was just watching silently as her mother faded before her very eyes.

Itachi picked up the woman by the throat and stared at her emotionlessly. "I want the Jinchūriki child. Now. We witnessed a red haired child on the back of Haruno Katsu, and we know that you have hidden it. Give us the child who houses the demon, and we will spare your life."

Momo moved her tongue around in her mouth and once she found the pill she had tucked below her tongue, she crushed it with her teeth and swallowed the contents. Sensing what she had done, and knowing they wouldn't get any information out of her when her death was moments away, Itachi threw the useless woman into the wall and turned back toward the door.

"But Itachi, what about my swo-"

"Leave it, Kisame. It is not yours, and the Kazekage has already been alerted to our presence. It won't be long before they find the Haruno's."

"But the child-"

"Is obviously not here at the moment. But don't worry, we'll be back for it. Let's go."

"Tch. That was a good sword too."

Once Momo was certain that both the Akatsuki members were gone, she slowly crawled her way over to the first bed and removed the sword from it. Coughing up blood, some of it dribbled down her lips as she made her way over to her daughter. "Take the sword, Sakura. It's yours now. With Suna patrolmen coming, they'll no doubt find the carnage and Lady Tsunade will take you in. Remember what your father and I have told you. Remember that we will always love you, and that we're proud of you."

Sakura laid there as the tears fell down her face, she struggled to breathe as she hiccupped and sobbed at the same time. "Please…don't leave…mom…"

Momo smiled at her daughter and closed her eyes as she drew breath for the last time and finally laid still. Sakura swallowed painfully as she clutched the bloody sheathe to her chest. It was the last thing she had of her parents. _This katana. I will always take care of you, _Hokori. _It's just me and you now._

Sakura closed her eyes as she gave into sleep moments later, while her mother's last moments were engraved into her mind where they would stay for all time.

[-]

Opening her eyes and blinking at the harsh light, the pink haired girl sat up easily for the first time in her life. Looking around the room, she thought it to be a small clinic of some kind. Moving her arms and crossing them across her chest, she finally realized that she was moving. A wave of fatigue washed over her as she had to lay back against the pillow for a moment. It was tiring just moving that little bit.

"How are you feeling?" A rather busty blonde woman asked as she came into the room.

"You are Lady Tsunade aren't you?" Sakura asked quietly, surprised at the strength in her own voice.

"Ah, I see you're feeling much better. What do you remember about what happened?"

The light died in Sakura's eyes as she remembered that she had lost both her parents in a matter of an hour or even less. "The Akatsuki. I heard Itachi and Kisame. _Hokori_! My sword, where is my sword! You have to give me my sword!"

Holding her hands up, Lady Tsunade called for someone named Shin as she tried to calm the pinkette down. "Hey, chill out Sakura. You'll just injure yourself after all I did to heal you up. We found you clutching that sword for dear life, in fact, if it wasn't for the sword slightly poking out, I don't think we would have found you. Your chakra is very weak, and it will take some time to build it up, so please try not to injure yourself until then."

A brown-haired man with a scar down his cheek entered the room holding the bloodstained sheathe that Sakura knew well. Holding her arms out for it, he placed it with her as the young girl hugged the katana. "Thank you for returning _Hokori. _It's all that I have left of them…" She trailed off as tears swam in her vision again.

Shin bowed to Lady Tsunade, cast a sad look over at the small girl on the bed, and left the room as quickly as she had come. Tsunade came over and placed a hand on Sakura's head. "Hey, Sakura. C'mon now, buck up and look at me."

The young girl lifted her head as Lady Tsunade wiped away her tears with a handkerchief. "Let's do this, kay squirt? We're gonna strengthen you up real good, and then when you're as tough as your parents or even more so, you can get your revenge on those who have taken them out. Sound like a fair deal?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously before deciding that it was a bad idea as multiple Tsunade's moved within her vision. "You got a guardian to live with in Konoha?"

"Kakashi-san. But I think he might be busy with the ANBU that mother and father have told me so much about. I think he was surprised to learn that they had made him my godfather." Sakura murmured with a giggle. "After all, he had saved my mother's life during the Kyuubi attack, and in return, that saved mine as well since she was with me."

Tsunade's eyes softened at the poor child. She wasn't even six, and she had seen so much. "You're smart for your age, squirt. You know that?"

Sakura nodded. "Mother always read to me and when she and father were out, I surrounded myself with books and read them until I fell asleep. It was all I could ever do."

"Well I'm giving you a choice then. As you can probably tell, your body will need a lot of resting, but you'll also have to learn to walk since you've never done that before right?"

"I wish I could walk," she whispered, looking up at Lady Tsunade with determination. "Will you teach me?"

"You can go live in Konoha with Kakashi, or you can stay here with me in Suna. If you stay here, it'll be a slow pace to learn how to walk. I'll supply you with some crutches, but even those won't sustain you if you try to move too quickly. Your body needs to learn a little at a time, and it might take weeks, even months. Are you prepared for that?"

"If it helps me to walk and become the ninja that my parents wanted me to be, then I'll do it. After all, I'm the last living member of the Haruno clan now. It's up to me to carry on my clan name with pride."

Tsunade looked down at the pink haired girl with a smile that said she was very impressed. _I'll have to check the IQ on this kid; I swear she's a certified genius._ Clapping her hands together, Lady Tsunade nodded. "Good, then we start tomorrow. Try and get some rest today, okay Sakura? I'll be by tomorrow to see how you're doing."

Sakura nodded as she clutched her katana tighter to her chest. Watching Lady Tsunade leave, Sakura nestled back into the pillows and blankets and closed her eyes. She was ready for the challenges that faced her in the future, and she would meet them head-on like a true Haruno did.

'Strike quick and true.' It was the Haruno way.

[-]

Updated August 3, 2013

-Added more about Sakura's parents and filled the chapter more

-Added a key component [see Hokori]

_-Chīsana ichi_ means 'little one'

Thanks for reading!

Nat


	2. Siblings of the Sand

**Haruno Pride – Chapter Two  
**_**Siblings of the Sand**_

[-]

When Sakura's eyes opened the next morning, she immediately flailed in her bed as she thought that the Akatsuki demons had come back to kill her like they killed her parents. Looking at the sword next to her, Sakura sat up and hugged it to her chest. Touching the dried blood on the sheathe, she saddened as she realized that it was most likely her father's blood that coated it. Sliding out the katana from its holder, Sakura held it within both of her hands.

It was certainly heavier than she thought it would be, but she tilted it this way and that as she looked at it with an observing eye. Laying it across her lap, she ran her small fingers over the kanji etching within the sword itself. "Strike quick and true," she murmured to herself. "That is the Haruno way." She slipped the sword back into the sheathe and kept it close to her, even when Tsunade had come in with a small pair of crutches for the girl.

"Good morning, Sakura. How are you feeling today?" Tsunade asked, sitting in the chair next to the girl while she sat up more within the bed.

"Better, thank you Lady Tsunade. I appreciate all that you've done for me, and I'm sure my parents feel the same." Tsunade noticed how the girl's hand tightened its grip on her sword and she smiled. _She'll be an excellent wielder like Katsu was. Oh how he and Momo will be missed._

"Trust me, Sakura, it was completely my pleasure. Now, how about you try getting out of that bed and we can get these crutches under your arms."

"I don't want to leave _Hokori _behind," she muttered quietly, hugging the sword to her chest.

"I think I might have an idea about how we can compromise with this. Here, set the sword to the side here. There you are, now take my hand. Careful." With a little difficultly, Lady Tsunade got Sakura out of the bed and standing with the crutches. "Now stand still." While she let Sakura balance on her own, Tsunade put the strap of the sheathe over Sakura's neck so the sword was dangling down past her back.

Standing back to survey her handiwork, she noticed that Sakura had developed a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Shaking her head, she reached out for the sword again. "Don't!" The little girl cried, recoiling from Tsunade and nearly falling over.

"Woah there, squirt. Be careful!" Tsunade said, reaching over and steadying the girl. "Your legs aren't used to you actually standing on them, since you haven't ever really had to use them. Any sudden movement will send you back down to the ground. If the sword's too heavy for you, I'll carry it for you. And I'll give it back when you're strong enough to walk on your own. Does that sound fair to you?"

Sakura eyed the Lady before nodding. Truthfully, the sword was heavier than she thought it would be, and since Tsunade had offered, then Sakura didn't have to ask. She lowered her head so the Lady could remove the sheathe and sword from her back before she placed the strap over her own shoulder. "Alright, let's start you out with how it's all going to go okay?"

"Are you telling me you have something like a schedule?" The girl asked, whose arms were already getting tired of holding her up with the crutches.

Lady Tsunade nodded. "That's right squirt. From Monday until Friday, you and I will be in here working with your crutches for at least three-six hours a day. You'll have to stay in this clinic because after you work a little with the crutches, I have to check your chakra passages to make sure they're not blocked from strenuous activity or anything like that. Following me so far?"

Sakura nodded her head. "I think so. What about Saturday and Sunday?"

"On those days we'll be going out into the village. You'll probably meet the Kazekage's children, who are around your age, and you'll be getting used to walking out in rougher terrain. The sand off the beaten path can be slippery for people who have been walking their entire lives, so you'll have to get used to that as well. If you want to become the ninja you've dreamed about, I'm going to push you to recover, but not until you can walk as well as any five year old who hasn't had any problems."

"So you're saying we have to take it slow until you're certain that things are all clear and I'm finally strong enough and at my full potential at the current age I'm at now?" Sakura asked hesitantly, wondering if she was catching all of this.

_Again, I have to remind myself to check this girl's IQ. I swear, she almost reminds me of Shikaku's son._

"That's right. You're a fast learner, Sakura. I'm sure you'll be the best you can be in no time."

"I want a sword teacher as well," the girl demanded, resisting the urge to flop back into a chair to get off her tired and weary legs. "I want to learn what my father never taught me. Strike true and quick. That is the Haruno way!"

[-]

Sakura and Tsunade continued to work with her walking for the rest of the week. Tsunade would have Sakura climb out of bed and then take the crutches from her after balancing on her feet for a bit. The Lady would have Sakura walk along the hallways and throughout the empty clinic rooms. Before too long, the small child was on a first name basis with nearly all of the clinic doctors and nurses that were loitering around.

After questioning her mentor whether she had improved or not, Sakura received a disappointed report about how she was doing fine, but she still had to take it slow or she would end up seriously injuring herself. When Saturday morning rolled around, Sakura opened her eyes slowly and sat up. Hugging _Hokori_ to her chest, she surveyed the room and yawned as loudly as she could.

"Well I see you're finally awake," Tsunade said, stepping into the room with a smile as she had done for the past couple of days. "You ready to head out into the village? I warn you, even this early in the morning, the place is rather busy."

Sakura nodded slowly, and though she always wanted to keep her sword with her, she made a small request of Lady Tsunade. "Do you mind if we leave _Hokori _here? I'd feel safer knowing that I have something to come back to, and I don't want it to get lost or even stolen."

Once the Lady had nodded, Sakura carefully climbed out of bed and stood there shakily while she waited for Tsunade to give her the crutches. Gripping onto the covers, her body sighed with relief when the crutches were placed under her arms and she was given double the support for her legs. Making sure her katana was tucked away in her bed like it was sleeping, she carefully made her way after Lady Tsunade, who made sure not to walk too fast.

"Before we go out, Sakura, I would just like to mention something."

"What is it?" She looked at Tsunade as the woman knelt down to be eye level with the small child.

"The Kazekage has forbidden anyone to talk about the attack on your parents, so nobody knows how they died. I'll ask you to refrain from mentioning it ever again in front of those who might bring word back to the Kazekage, okay? I'm not saying it's right because it's not, but just be wary of what you say okay? The…uh…organization that murdered them is not often talked about by those of village life."

Sakura nodded to show she understood while a white hot anger raged inside her. How would they say her parents were killed then? In some random mission while protecting their daughter from unknown assailants? _One day when I'm strong enough, I'm going to make those two pay for what they did. Itachi and Kisame of the Akatsuki beware because_ Hokori_ and I will have our revenge._

[-]

Blinking at the glaring sunlight, Sakura had to admit that Tsunade was indeed right when it came to the small village. They certainly didn't waste any time. It was only about seven in the morning or so, and already some vendors were set up, shops were opened, and people even had their windows open as they aired their laundry.

As she steadily walked alongside Tsunade, who was slowing her pace considerably for the healing girl, she thought about how different it was in Konoha. The heat was more intense in Suna, so light clothing was definitely a must. Sakura watched some small children run around with no shirts on as if they didn't have a care in the world. She must have looked a little forlorn, enough to where Tsunade took notice because her healer suddenly spoke.

"Trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be running exactly like them. Carefree and easy, alright? So just trust me and take baby steps." Sakura looked up at the Lady and nodded her head, more determined than ever.

"So where have you been staying, Lady Tsunade? They can't have been allowing you to spend your nights in the clinic as well have they?"

The woman was silent for a moment before she smiled down at the young pinkette. "I've been staying with the Kazekage, and I'm grateful for his hospitality. I've been traveling around learning new techniques for healing, and Suna was my last stop before heading back home to Konoha. The Kazekage offered me a room at his manor, and I agreed, since he seems so adamant for me to heal his youngest son – or something of that nature."

"You mentioned something about other children?"

"Yes that's right. The Kazekage has three children. Temari, who is three years older than you at eight, Kankurō who is seven, and then Gaara who is your age at five."

"Oh, do you think I'll get to meet them?"

"I'm sure you will, but…" Tsunade trailed off, wondering if she should really keep Sakura away from Gaara. She had heard that the Akatsuki were looking for the Kazekage's son and they apparently had switched up the targets. Even in dying sunlight, pink hair could look red. Not that the Kazekage had ever really let people see his son, except the children around the town or some of the villagers near the end of town where the Kazekage never roamed. "Gaara doesn't live in the manor. He lives with his uncle on the outskirts of town."

"Oh. Why doesn't he live with his family?"

Tsunade settled for a shrug. She wasn't sure it was her place to mention certain things about the Kazekage's son, at least, until Sakura had met him and heard it from him. After all, if she knew that he was the one the Akatsuki were after, then Tsunade figured she might get angry enough to go after the boy herself – even though she wasn't much of a threat at the moment. "I'm sure there's some reason."

"There's usually a reason for everything," Sakura countered with a smile on her face. With all the witty banter and colorful displays, Sakura completely forgot about her condition for at least a few moments. Her exhaustion had at least wilted away to where the crutches supported her just fine in her eyes, and she was doing well until two small children ran into Tsunade and Sakura. Literally. The crutches dropped from under her arms as the boy of the two slammed into her by accident.

Falling to the ground with her breath knocked out of her, she struggled to sit up as Lady Tsunade gave her a hand in helping her up. "Temari, what are you and Kankurō doing? You know I'm working with my patient."

With the crutches under her arms again, Sakura found herself under scrutiny by the blonde haired girl and the boy with the odd cat hood. _Oh, so these are the Kazekage's children then?_

"Sorry Lady Tsunade," Temari finally said, looking over at Sakura one more time before bowing to the Sanin. "We've been running around everywhere in town looking for Gaara. Uncle says that he's been missing since this morning."

Tsunade was on red alert. An angry Gaara was not one to be trifled with, even if he hadn't done anything to show that Shukaku was talking to him – yet. "Have you checked the playground perhaps? Have you checked the manor?"

Temari nodded both times. "Yeah. He's not around, and he would never go the manor. Father won't allow it."

Sakura's brow furrowed. What kind of father wouldn't allow one of his children in his house? Certainly didn't sound like any father she would wish on anyone. Tsunade cast a look at her charge to see Sakura thinking about something pretty hard, and she also had a feeling that it had something to do with what Temari and Kankurō were saying.

"Let me introduce you guys," Tsunade said, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. "This is Sakura Haruno of the Leaf Village. She's staying at the clinic so I can help her to walk and, eventually, train her up to be a ninja. Sakura, these two little brats are Temari and Kankurō of the Sand Village. They're both the Kazekage's children, along with their youngest brother Gaara."

"Why do you have to learn to walk?" Kankurō asked, poking at the pinkette's crutches. "You should have learned to walk a long time ago."

"Kankurō, be polite," Temari said, resisting the urge to bonk her brother on the head. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura-san. I think Tsunade mentioned that this is the first time you've ever walked?"

Sakura found herself nodding as she explained in small details to Temari about her condition. "I was born frail so I couldn't walk or even talk sometimes. I finally made my way to Lady Tsunade so she could heal me. It's nice to meet you both, Temari-sama, Kankurō-san."

"Just Temari will do just fine, Sakura," the elder girl said with a genuine smile. She liked this small child, especially since she seemed to be smarter than most of the younger children were. "After all, we'll be seeing a lot of each other soon enough right? Once you can walk better, Lady Tsunade will probably bring you into our home with her since it's where she's staying."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," Sakura said with a small tilt of her head. "I would love to see your home."

Kankurō grinned at her then, patting her on top of the head like she was a small child. Well, she was, but she was only two years under him! "It'll be nice to run around with someone other than my sister. You could be like our little sister, so maybe you can repla-oof!" Temari elbowed Kankurō with a grimace on her face, and the boy sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go then, Temari. I'm sure Father is wondering where we're at."

Sakura watched the scene confused as Kankurō and Temari both raced off into the sand. "What was all that about?"

Tsunade crossed her arms and looked down at her pupil. "I haven't the slightest idea what goes through the heads of those two. Must be a Suna thing."

[-]

For the next two weeks, Sakura and Tsunade ventured forth into the village more than what Tsunade had set on their 'schedule'. Sakura couldn't help it; she was mesmerized by the tiny village and all that it had to offer. It was bustling as Konoha often did, or at least, of what she could remember, and all the clothes were so pretty.

Tsunade promised her that before she left, she'd buy Sakura something for a gift, but only if the young girl behaved. Sakura behaved well for the most part, but when Tsunade was busy talking to someone that day, Sakura ambled off away from her mentor and in search of the sand siblings that she had heard were running around. She hadn't seen Temari or Kankurō in a couple of days, and she really wanted to see what they were up to.

It was through her wandering that she found a playground that had no children in it, besides a small red-haired child with his back to her as he played in the sandbox. _I wonder…is this Gaara? _Sakura slowly made her way to him and was nearly halfway there of her own power, when she found herself scooped up by her arms on either side.

"Nani? Temari? Kankurō-san?"

Both siblings grinned at her and began to carry her away as she clung to her crutches for dear life. "Lady Tsunade has been worried about you. She told us you couldn't have gotten very far and she was right. Now let's go!" Temari said with a smile on her face.

Sakura looked back at the sandbox and was surprised to see eyes staring back at her. Jade orbs met emerald as Sakura realized that this was indeed Gaara, the last of the Kazekage siblings. For reasons she didn't understand, both Temari and Kankurō were keeping her from him. She tried to crane her head to look up at her captors, but they were staring ahead with grim looks on their faces. She didn't understand what was so bad about playing with someone who appeared to have no one, and when they got back to Tsunade, she would have to demand answers. For the moment though...

She tossed him a smile and watched as his eyes widened with confusion. She waved to him, and it wasn't until they were almost out of sight of each other that he raised his hand in some semblance of a wave back.

[-]

Edited August 6th, 2013

-Slowed the story down a bit.

-Made the Sand siblings a little more suspicious of Sakura this time around

-Saku lives at the clinic right now instead

-Gaara has not yet been brought into the picture

Thanks for reading!

Nat


	3. Chapter Three

And we're back! Currently listening to Death Club by William Control and I'm pumped. I sound like an announcer, but oh well. Mwahaha. Onward as I always say!

Some sand castles to you from Gaara:

__

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

little-bit-crazi

ED'sLil'CSIGirl

kallou

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Gaara wouldn't feel so unloved and he would be with Sakura by now. So, obviously, I dont own it. :]

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 3- Playgrounds and Drinking**

Gaara tilted his head to the side.

"The people...who got your parents...were after me?" He asked, hesitantly.

Sakura nodded unhappily.

"I'm sorry," Gaara murmured.

Sakura looked at him, surprised.

"What are you sorry for?"

"It's my fault."

"No it's not, Gaara! Don't say that. It was those...evil people who did it. Not you."

Both Sakura and Gaara were surprised when she reached over and hugged him. To him, she was a warm, living breathing thing, and he hadn't killed her yet. The hug was foreign to him, and yet, he liked it. Sakura held on tightly. She felt her heart breaking because it hadn't at all been Gaara's fault.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, letting go of him, and smiling a bit.

"Why?"

"I get a vibe from you that says, 'Don't intrude in my personal space,'" she answered.

"No...it was...nice," Gaara struggled for the words.

Sakura smiled at him as they continued playing in the sand.

Temari and Kankuro watched, slack-jawed, as Sakura gave Gaara a hug.

"No sand traps? No blood anywhere? Is this girl magic or something?" Kankuro asked.

"She has a kind heart, and a fighter attitude. She'll go far." Temari concluded, after getting over the fact that Sakura could hug Gaara without being smashed into little bits.

"Are you sure about that?" Kankuro asked.

Temari nodded. "Positive. You can tell when she wants to do everything on her own, she has that defiant spirit about her."

Kankuro nodded, catching onto Temari's logic. "But what happens when she goes back to Konoha?"

Temari stared at Kankuro. "I...dont know. I think it may be a major setback for Gaara."

* * *

When the sun was close to setting, a blonde haired man came to pick up Gaara. He was surprised to see Gaara talking closely with a little girl whom had pink hair.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"That's my Uncle Yashamaru. He's coming to take me home." Gaara said, standing up.

Sakura grabbed her crutches and looked over at Temari. Seeing Sakura's dilemma, Temari rushed over. She grasped Sakuras hand and pulled her to her feet, while Sakura balanced herself out with the crutches.

"Aren't you going home with Temari-chan and Kankuro-san, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked.

Gaara shook his head. "My dad hates me. He leaves me in the care of my uncle."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded and smiled. "Yes. Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned at Gaara, before she hobbled over to Kankuro, Temari close beside her.

"Who is that, Gaara?" His uncle asked.

"A friend. My friend." Gaara answered.

* * *

Tsunade paced the length of her room, her heels leaving impressions in the carpet. Where were Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura? Tsunade watched the setting sun out her window with a blank expression.

Sighing, she began pacing again. She knew it wouldnt settle well with the Kazekage if she took down a wall, but she needed to hit something. She pulled her arm back, gathered her chakra in her hand, and-

"Shishou?" Sakura asked, opening the door to Tsunade's room.

Temari and Kankuro stood behind her. Tsunade crossed over to them, and Sakura found herself being crushed to the Sanin's large bosom.

"I was worried!" She lightly reprimanded them.

Temari and Kankuro shuffled their feet.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gaara was having a good time with Sakura, and we didn't want to separate them in case Gaara got mad..." Temari trailed off.

Tsunade nodded before letting Sakura go. Sakura took a deep breath of air before promptly falling over. Kankuro laughed at Sakura's dizzy expression, while Temari whacked him in the head for laughing at her little Sakura-chan.

"We're going to head to bed now, Lady Tsunade. Good night." Temari said, dragging Kankuro out of Tsunade's room.

"Luckily, the Kazekage's guest rooms come with two beds," Tsunade said, helping Sakura up.

Sakura mentally breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be crushed to the Sanin's bosom again, even if she was asleep.

"And even if there was one bed," Tsunade continued. "I would get it."

Sakura stared at Tsunade. Tsunade grinned at her. "I'm kidding. Lighten up my dear pupil."

"Oh. I would have let you have it anyway, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura said.

"Such a selfless child!"

And Sakura found herself crushed into Tsunade's chest again.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade scooted Sakura out of the room so they could eat some breakfast. They met Temari and Kankuro in the dining room, and they easily conversed while eating.

"Would you mind taking Sakura to the park again, Temari? I have...hospital things to do." Tsunade said.

Temari nodded. "Hai, Lady Tsunade. I know how hard you work at the hospital to make our village slightly better."

They left their plates for the servants, and Temari helped Sakura out the door.

"Tsunade-shishou is a good healer. I want to be like her when I get older." Sakura said, as Temari gently helped her in the direction of the playground.

Kankuro nodded. "That's a good goal to work for Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at Kankuro. "But shishou says I might not be able to become a ninja. I should be going to a ninja school right now, or at least a day care to learn some stuff."

"Does Lady Tsunade even know you have a flow of chakra?" Temari asked.

"It's there. She says it's faint, but it's there."

"I know you'll be able to become a ninja. You're very strong, Sakura-chan." Temari said, grinning.

Sakura stared at Temari before she smiled and nodded. When they got to the park, Gaara wasn't there, much to Sakura's dismay. However, Temari and Kankuro weren't surprised.

"He must be staying away again. It was probably another attempt." Kankuro murmured.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Temari said, nodding her head.

Sakura slowly made her way to the sandbox again and let herself drop like she had the first time.

"Do you think it was another assassination attempt?" Temari whispered to Kankuro, as they watched Sakura.

"I wouldn't be surprised. It's father's fourth one this month." Kankuro said.

Temari nodded. "And I'm sure there will be many more to come."

* * *

Soon, the sun was close to setting, and Gaara didn't come. Sakura sighed sadly and waved Temari over so she could get up.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Temari said while they were heading home.

Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure he was busy. I won't question him about it."

Kankuro and Temari walked beside Sakura in silence, something she was rather grateful for. When they entered their home, they bid Sakura goodnight, and headed to their own rooms. Sakura opened the door to her room and saw her shishou passed out on the bed.

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked, poking her with the end of her crutch.

A bottle in her shishou's hand caught her eye, and she took it.

"Sake," she read, before sniffing the top.

Pulling it back away from her face, she grimaced. "That's some nasty stuff." Sakura headed to the garbage can and threw it away.

Since her teacher was fast asleep, Sakura took her crutches and laid them down on the floor. She took small baby steps closer and flung herself on her bed. Grinning at her accomplishment, she sighed, sleep overtaking her.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama?" A man asked, bowing to his lord.

"What is it?" The Kazekage asked.

"Asuka failed, sir. The boy has not been killed."

"Damn! What will it take to get rid of this blasted child? Shin, I want you to send for Yashamaru. Tell him he will meet me tomorrow morning."

"About the boy, sir?"

"Yes. Just tell him this: It is the third month, twentieth day today. On the twenty-ninth day, he will try to assassinate Gaara."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," the man said, bowing to his lord before exiting the room.

* * *

Sakura woke up to her shishou's groaning. Sitting up, she watched Tsunade surround her hand with chakra, before putting it to her head.

"God, I hate hangovers," Tsunade murmured.

"What's a hangover?" Sakura asked, sitting up.

"It's uh...when people use too much of their chakra. Like my healing at the hospital for example." Tsunade said.

"Okay!" Sakura grinned at Tsunade.

Tsunade sweat dropped. Sakura actually believed her?

"So, how was playing at the playground yesterday?" Tsunade asked.

"Gaara-kun wasn't there," Sakura pouted.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"So, where do you think Gaara_-kun_ was?"

"I think...maybe he doesn't like me so he was avoiding me?" Sakura questioned.

Tsunade just shrugged, and Sakura relapsed into silence.

__

Maybe...he was...avoiding me...

* * *

Awe! Poor Sakura-chan! I just want to hug the life out of her! XD Once again, thanks to everyone for their reviews, and the next chapter will be up soon! I'm out!

__

HCsBGirl


	4. Chapter Four

__

=D I love all my reviewers!

****

Well, maybe they don't love you!

__

And that's Raven. She's an idiot.

****

Not an idiot. An 'inner'. Get it right!

__

Okay, just shut up.

Currently listening to: Brothers arguing. Great.

Thanks to my reviewers!:

__

XemoisloveX

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

Scarlet927

Kallou

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 4- Leave Him Alone!**

Lady Tsunade grasped Sakura's hand as Sakura tried walking without the crutches. She managed one full step before tumbling down, saved from hitting the ground by Tsunade's hand.

"This is great progress, Sakura," Tsunade complimented her, grinning.

Tsunade grabbed Sakura's crutches from the ground, and gave them to Sakura. Sakura dusted some sand off them, and balanced herself with them.

"Lady Tsunade!" Temari whined. "Are you done with her now?"

Tsunade turned to give Temari what Sakura liked to call the 'evil eye'.

"Yes, Temari. I'm done with her." Tsunade ground out.

Temari paid no mind to Tsunades glare and grabbed hold of Sakura's right crutch.

"To the park, yes? "Temari asked, grinning at Sakura.

"Do you want me to get there so bad?" Sakura asked.

__

In truth, Gaara ordered me to get Sakura to the park today...but she doesn't need to know that

"Yes! And maybe Gaara will be there."

"Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, her happy mood falling slightly.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked, walking down the road.

Sakura followed her quickly with her crutches.

"It's just...Gaara-kun wasn't there yesterday. I...think he was avoiding me."

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Temari cried, hugging the girl.

The crutches fell to the ground, and Sakura flailed her arms around.

"T-Temari-chan..." Sakura said.

Temari let her go, and she fell in the dirt.

"Ow, Temari-chan," Sakura complained.

Temari helped her up and grabbed her crutches, walking beside her.

"Trust me, Sakura-chan, Gaara wasn't avoiding you. I know my little brother." Temari said.

Sakura nodded and they entered the playground. Sakura immediately brightened up when she saw her favorite red head in the sand box. Temari stood at the edge of the playground and watched Sakura amble her way to the sandbox with her crutches.

"Hey," a small boy said, intercepting Sakura's path.

Sakura was never one to ignore someone or turn them away, so she smiled at the small boy with green hair.

"Hello," she said.

"Did you just move to Suna?" The boy asked.

"No, my..." Sakura trailed off.

__

What should I call Tsunade-sama? My teacher? My...mother?

The boy looked at her, awaiting an answer.

"My mother and I are here just so I can learn to walk. Then we'll leave for our home, Konoha." Sakura answered.

"Do you want to swing?" The boy asked, shyly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could, but my friend is waiting for me," Sakura said.

"Who is she?" The boy asked, looking around.

"It's a he. He's in the sandbox."

"You mean Sabaku no Gaara? He's your friend?" The boy asked.

Sakura nodded, and the boy immediately shied away from her.

"He kills people, and he's evil!" The boy whispered furiously.

"No, he's not," Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Yes he is. Don't say I didn't warn you."

The boy rejoined his friends at the swings, and Sakura ambled her way to the sandbox, dropping down beside Gaara.

"Hi, Gaara-kun," Sakura said.

Gaara turned to look at her, sadly.

"I saw you talking to the boy. Are you gonna tell me that you won't play with me anymore?" Gaara asked.

"Oh, Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

She hugged him and sighed.

"I don't listen to other people's gossip. And besides, if I was here to tell you that I didn't want to play anymore, I wouldn't have dropped my crutches and sat in the sand." Sakura explained.

She let him go and smiled at him. Gaara looked at her, analyzing her face, before he smiled a little.

"I thought you were avoiding me yesterday," Sakura murmured.

Gaaras eyes widened.

"Oh...uhm...Sakura-chan, I wasn't avoiding you. I was staying away from everybody...there are things that you don't know about. Things that haunt me." Gaara said.

"I want to help you, Gaara-kun, but I can't if you don't tell me," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura-chan, I don't want to get you involved. You're already...hurt enough as it is. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Sakura smiled at Gaara. "Thank you."

"For what?" Gaara asked.

"For caring about me. No one has cared about me before, minus my parents and Lady Tsunade."

Gaara gave a small grin. A small rock came flying across and hit Gaara in the head. Gaara rubbed his forehead.

"Huh. That's weird. Doesn't your sand usually block that?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid to use it. You're here, and I don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt her, Sabaku? You ruined her legs too didn't ya?" A kid asked, his shadow large across the sandbox.

"Yeah, Sabaku. You monster. And yet she still hangs out with you. She has a large heart filled with pity for you." A girl called.

"No, he didn't hurt my legs...I was born with a sickness," Sakura protested.

"Stop trying to help him. He doesn't deserve it." The green haired boy Sakura talked to proclaimed.

The children pulled rocks from behind their backs and began throwing them at Gaara, but he wouldn't raise his sand. He would not put Sakura in danger.

"Stop it!" Sakura called.

The kids ignored her and continued their rants of 'monster' and 'freak', along with hitting him with rocks. Sakura grabbed Gaara's shoulder and hoisted herself up in front of him.

"Leave him alone!" She said, standing in front of him with her arms out.

The kids hit her with the rocks instead, and she took the rocks defiantly. She wouldn't let Gaara be hit with them.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Temari called, running towards the kids.

Seeing the big girl, all the kids scrambled. Sakura sighed with relief and fell to the sand again.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Sakura said, wincing.

"You'll have some cuts and bruises. I'll go get the Lady." Temari said rushing off.

Sakura looked at Gaara, and gave a small smile.

"Why did you do that? Why did you stand in front of me?" Gaara asked.

"We're friends, right?"

"Yeah," Gaara replied.

"Friends help other friends. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"Thank you. No one has ever done that for me before."

"I'll do it everyday if I have to," Sakura said.

"Sakura!" Lady Tsunade came running.

"Hello Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura called.

She smiled at Gaara, and he gave her a reserved smile as well.

"Are you okay?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"Of course. It was just rocks. I was protecting Gaara-kun." Sakura explained.

Tsunade took note of the bruises forming on Sakura's cheek and arms. The scratches on her legs and face were small, but they wouldn't cause any pain.

"I see. Do you have any bruises or scratches, Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

"No, Lady Tsunade. Sakura took most of them for me." Gaara answered.

Tsunade turned to Sakura, who smiled at her sheepishly.

"Well, come on then Sakura. Let's get you all healed up." Tsunade said.

She threw Sakura over her shoulder, and Temari grabbed her crutches.

"Bye Gaara-kun!" Sakura yelled waving.

Gaara gave a small wave and smiled. "Bye Sakura-chan."

* * *

A whole week passed for Sakura quickly. She trained to walk in the mornings with Tsunade-sama, played with Gaara in the sandbox after lunch, then went home with Temari for supper. The kids never bothered her or Gaara anymore.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Is today the...twenty-seventh?"

"Yes it is. Why?" Tsunade asked, facing Sakura.

"My birthday is tomorrow."

"Oh! Really?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded.

"You've really excelled with your training. You've even walked without the crutches. I was thinking of heading back to Konoha tomorrow. What do you say?"

"As long as I get to say goodbye to Temari-chan, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-kun. Then, we can head home," Sakura smiled at Tsunade.

"Fair enough, Kid. Fair enough."

_

* * *

_

And, so what happens when Sakura goes home?

****

Hell!

__

Yeah, basically in a nutshell, but you have to wait for the next chapter for the goodbyes and the presents.

****

Maybe they don't want to!

__

I will lock you in a box!

****

But I'll still be with yooh!

__

Dear Kami, save me.

****

Blah!

__

Please review!

**Reviews are love!**

_BG.C _and **Raven.**


	5. Chapter Five

__

=D Just my emotion right now.

****

And mine is anger because emoticons are not my thing.

__

You're always angry you idiot!

****

Not always

__

Well, most of the time.

****

You hurt my feelings!

__

I apologize.

****

Mwahaha! Pansy.

__

Die.

All the cookies in the world to:

__

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

shinobi89

Scarlet927

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, everyone would have a last name. Since they don't, I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 5- Happy Birthday Sakura-chan! Friends Forever!**

"Kid! Squirt! Sakura! WAKE UP!" Tsunade yelled shaking the small girl.

Sakura opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Happy birthday, kid!"

Sakura grinned. "Thanks!"

"I've woken you up a little late because I thought you deserved it. Temari and Kankuro are out there eating breakfast now. They know it's your birthday, so I will be the one to take you to the playground today."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

She got off the bed and looked up at her teacher.

"Temari and Kankuro have not gotten you presents yet," Tsunade explained.

"Oh," Sakura murmured.

"What do you want from me, Squirt?"

Sakura followed Tsunade out of the bedroom, and into the dining room.

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd like to be able to call you Mom. I know I lost my parents, but thinking of you as a guardian and calling you as such...well, I would be happier." Sakura explained.

Tsunade looked taken aback for a second, but then she smiled at Sakura. "Anything for you, Squirt. Anything for you."

Tsunade messed with Sakura's hair and they both laughed. They had a very animated breakfast, with Temari tackling Sakura with a hug, Kankuro yelling at his sister to 'save some Sakura-san' for him, and Tsunade yelling at them both to eat and go get a present.

Finally, Tsunade and Sakura managed to make it outside the door.

"Did you get a chance to tell Gaara-kun it was my birthday today?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't get hold of Gaara's uncle, but you'll see Gaara today anyway," Tsunade said.

"But...he'll feel bad that he didn't get me anything," Sakura murmured.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I should've tried harder to contact him."

"It's nothing. I'm sure Gaara will give me a smile and a hug. That's all I need."

Tsunade watched Sakura walk, and noticed that she had a slight limp.

__

We'll have to work with that leg more. I don't want it to hinder her.

Sakura smiled and waved when she saw Gaara in the sandbox. Gaara gave a small wave back, and his eyes widened when he saw that Sakura was walking. Well, running actually. She ran to the sandbox and sat in the sand next to him.

"So, you are all healed then?" Gaara asked. "I've seen you walk without crutches before, but never running, Sakura-chan."

"Yes! It's great to be doing things for myself. Do you notice anything different about me besides that I'm walking?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked puzzled. "I don't really see..."

"I'm six today!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Gaara grinned. "That's wonderful, Sakura-chan! But...I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you."

"It's okay, Gaara-kun. You'll come to the gate at sundown right? That's when I'm leaving. Well, when shishou and myself are leaving."

"Of course, Sakura-chan. You'll remain my friend won't you? Even if we don't talk for a long time?"

"Yes! I'll be your friend forever, Gaara-kun."

"Forever and ever, Sakura-chan?"

"Forever and ever."

* * *

Temari and Kankuro were standing in the middle of the road, looking at the shops.

"I think Sakura-chan would like this one," Temari said, pointing to a small bookstore.

"No, no. Sakura-san would like this one." Kankuro said pointing at a clothing store.

"Books!"

"Clothing!"

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

"Argh!"

Temari knocked Kankuro down to the ground and proceeded to walk into the bookstore. Not wanting to anger his-strong-sister anymore, he followed her in, holding his head.

"Now, what kind of book would Sakura-chan be interested in?" Temari asked.

"I still say clothing," Kankuro muttered, mainly to himself.

_"What was that, _little _brother_?" Temari growled, turning to face him.

"Uhm...cherry blossom trees maybe?"

"Kankuro, you may be my idiot brother, but when it comes to these things, you're brilliant! Are you sure you're not...gay?"

"Temari! I'll kill you!"

"Whaaattt? You can be a gay little seven year old! It's okay that people don't accept you!"

Temari grinned as Kankuro stood in a corner, grumbling to himself. While looking at him, she reached for the book on cherry blossom trees. Pulling the book from the shelf, she paid for it, and had the man wrap it up.

"Come on, Kankuro. Pick out a book for Sakura-chan." Temari said.

Kankuro sighed and chose a puppet book. He paid for it and had it wrapped as well.

"Seriously Kankuro? I highly doubt she'll like that."

"Well, Sakura-san can learn all about what I'm going to excel at knowing when I'm older. It's like being on a leveling playing field."

Temari shook her head at her brother. "Come on, Kitty. Let's go back home and wait for it to be sundown."

"It's not a cat hood!"

"I never said it was."

* * *

Temari and Kankuro waited by the gate to Suna that evening. Temari stood there with one hand on her hip, the other hand holding Sakura's present. Kankuro, however, chose to sit on the ground and set his present beside him.

"Get up, Kankuro! This is for Sakura-chan!" Temari said kicking him.

Kankuro mumbled to himself, but none the less rose from his position in the sand.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Temari asked.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "It couldn't be."

Coming down the path, carrying his bear, was indeed Sabaku no Gaara. He looked at his siblings and gave a small smile. Kankuro almost fainted at the sight.

"He smiled at us," Temari whispered.

Gaara continued walking until he came to stand in between his brother and his sister.

"I have to say goodbye to Sakura-chan too," Gaara said, looking up at them both, obviously answering the unknown question.

A few minutes later brought a pink haired child, and a busty blonde haired woman to the gate.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Temari called, hugging the girl as soon as she got in range.

"Urk...Temari-chan...can't breathe," Sakura choked out.

Temari let her go, and Sakura fell to the ground.

"Uh...oops?" Temari asked, scratching the back of her head.

Kankuro helped Sakura up and handed her his wrapped present.

"Here, Sakura-san," he said, grinning at her.

She unwrapped the present and looked at the puppet book.

"Wow! I love books! Whenever I wanted to read, but couldn't because I was so weak, my mother would read to me." Sakura said smiling.

Temari shot Kankuro a 'Haha, told you so' look.

"It's about puppets too. I'm going to be a puppet master one day!" Kankuro exclaimed, grinning.

"Great! Then if I fight you, I'll know the moves and counter them!"

Temari laughed because obviously, Kankuro hadn't thought of that.

"Oh...that's very good...I suppose," Kankuro said.

Temari handed Sakura's present to Tsunade.

"I want you to unwrap mine when you get home, or at least on the way to your home. I think you'll like mine too." Temari said.

Sakura saw that Temari's was the same shape as Kankuro's, so she immediately concluded it was another book.

"Thank you, Temari-chan. I believe I'll enjoy it as well!"

Gaara's siblings watched as he stepped up to Sakura.

"Before you came, I had no real friends. I want to give you something to remember me by, something that was my only companion for many years." Gaara said, holding out his favorite teddy bear.

"But...Gaara-kun, this is your favorite. I couldn't accept this."

"Please, Sakura-chan. It's your birthday present now."

Sakura took the bear from Gaara and gave him a hug as well.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun. I will cherish this everyday. And...here..."

Sakura reached up and undid the red bow in her hair. She tied it around Gaaras wrist and smiled.

"And that's something for you to remember me by. So, whenever we need comfort, we can look to our most precious things."

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. For everything."

Temari, Kankuro, and Tsunade watched the scene unfold before them happily.

"We wish you wouldn't go, Sakura-san, but we understand that you have to get back to your own village. It is, where you belong." Kankuro said.

"We'll all see each other again. Maybe not for months, maybe not for years, but we'll have memories. I'll miss you Sakura-chan." Temari said, hugging her more gently this time.

"And I'll miss you too, Temari-chan."

Sakura hugged Kankuro, and finally she hugged Gaara again.

"Ready, Squirt?" Tsunade asked.

"Ready, shi-Mom."

Tsunade smiled and hoisted Sakura up on her shoulders.

"Bye guys," Sakura said.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara waved as Tsunade exited the gate to Suna. Sakura kept waving and staring back at the gate, until she couldn't see it anymore.

"Could I have that book Temari gave me?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade handed the book to Sakura, as well as a small pack she had been carrying.

"You can put the stuff in here."

Sakura unwrapped Temari's present and was immensely confused.

__

I thought she would get me something on cherry blossom trees...I mean, just look at my name!

But no, the title of the book Temari accidentally pulled off the shelf while smirking at Kankuro was titled, The One-Tailed Shukaku Demon: Terror Of Suna!

_

* * *

_

_I'm planning on doing one more chapter when Sakura is little._

**_Just to show how much she's changed from the great *coughs*fan girl*coughs* Sakura we know that is originally in Naruto._**

_I was always embarrassed for her when she tried to get Sasugay to like her_

****

_You and me both, Outer. You and me both._

_So, I suppose it is that time again._

****

_Of the month?_

_NO! For them to review you idiot!_

****

_Oh._

_Yeah, oh. So, reviews are absolute gold to me! I love all the feedback I get from my readers!_

****

_So, read and review!_

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom _and **Raven**


	6. Chapter Six

__

Okay, so maybe I lied a little

****

How so, my Outer?

__

I said one more chapter where she is a kid, but I think it'll be when she is a little kid, and at the end...well, you know.

****

I do?

__

Yes. Now, onward.

****

She does not own Naruto. Obviously.

__

Thanks.

The best people I know:

__

AlaskenWildflower

Kitsune-Ame

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 6- Home Sweet Home**

Tsunade arrived in Konoha the next day. She hadn't stopped once since they had left Suna, and Sakura secretly wondered if her mother had tons of chakra.

__

It must be the chest...

Nodding to herself, Sakura concluded that thought. The bag on her back could have been red hot because Sakura was just itching to get it off. She wanted to grab Gaara's bear, currently named Sprinkles, and hug it, while sitting down and reading either Temari's book or Kankuro's book.

"I don't know if the Kazekage sent a message to the Hokage about the death of your parents, but even if he has, we must go see him." Tsunade said.

Sakura nodded. "Okay, Mom. Lead the way."

After waving to the gate guards, Tsunade walked through Konoha with Sakura on her shoulders. Many people had become accustomed to seeing Sakura on the backs of both of her parents whenever they came back to Konoha, but this was a new sight.

They had heard the Haruno's talking about how they would find Lady Tsunade and indeed get her to heal Sakura, but when they saw the fabled Sanin with Sakura, they had to wonder: Where were Sakura's parents?

When they had reached the Hokage's tower, Tsunade entered the building. Many of the people had a hello to give, and Tsunade returned them happily. When they had reached the door to the Hokages office, Tsunade knocked.

"Come in!" A voice called.

Tsunade entered and shut the door behind her.

"Tsunade?" The Third asked.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. It is me."

"And, I suppose that Sakura's parents have found you?"

Sakura waved and smiled at the Third.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," she said, bowing her head.

"Yes, I remember when you could barely utter a 'hello'. You have healed wonderfully, Sakura."

"Hokage-sama, I encountered Sakura when we were in Suna. I healed her, but she needed to learn how to walk. I gave her crutches, and eventually, she is walking now. However, I am worried that since she has not trained with any weapons or chakra, and being as how she was sick, she may not be able to become a ninja. She has her chakra system, but it is very weak. And, there's something else..."

"What else, Tsunade?"

"Sakura's parents, the first night in Suna, were murdered by the Akatsuki."

"The Akatsuki! Are you sure?" The Third asked.

Tsunade looked up at Sakura.

"I was hiding under the bed at the time when my mother was killed. The door was blasted open and someone came inside the room. Red clouds on black cloaks was all I saw of the person, but I heard someone else talk from the hallway. Itachi was his name."

"Of course, Itachi Uchiha," The Third said, frowning.

"Did something happen to the prestigious Uchiha clan?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the last living member, besides Itachi of course. Sasuke said that Itachi killed them all just to see if he could do it."

Hearing this information, all Sakura wanted to do was curl up under a blanket with her bear.

"That's terrible. How is he handling it?" Tsunade asked.

"Distancing himself of course."

Sakura pulled on one of Tsunade's pigtails gently.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Mom, does Konoha have a playground? No offense, Hokage-sama, but I spent everyday at the playground in Suna, and I miss the sand." Sakura explained.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at hearing Sakura call Tsunade Mom. "Of course, Sakura. I understand. We will talk later, Tsunade?"

"Of course."

Tsunade bowed and Sakura held on for dear life.

"I'm on your shoulders, Mom!" Sakura complained.

The Hokage and Tsunade laughed.

"Sorry, Sakura," Tsunade said, exiting the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Wow," Sakura whispered. "This place is big!"

And indeed, it was. The playground in Suna was large, but Konoha's was much bigger.

"I'm glad you like it here, Sakura," Tsunade said, reaching up and taking Sakura off her shoulders.

Tsunade set her down gently on the ground, and Sakura smiled at her.

"Now, Sakura, I have to go back to the Hokage okay? You'll be fine here, right?" Tsunade asked, kneeling down to her eye level.

"Of course, Mom. I have Sprinkles with me." Sakura said, grinning.

"Gaara's bear I assume?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura nodded and hugged Tsunade.

"I'll see you in a bit, Sakura," Tsunade said, getting up and heading off.

Sakura waved and made a beeline for the sandbox. She sat in the sand, setting her pack next to her. She pulled out Sprinkles and sat him next to her. Sakura sighed.

"I miss you guys already," she whispered.

Sakura drew Gaaras name in the sand, and a large shadow fell across the sand. Sakura erased the name and looked up. Curious emerald eyes met with lazy black ones.

"How troublesome," the boy sighed.

"Uhm...sorry?" Sakura asked.

"I usually lay in the sand and watch the clouds."

"I'm sorry! I'll move if you want..."

"No, no. Just...stay there." The boy said, lying down next to her.

It was silent for a few minutes, before the boy spoke up again.

"So...did you just move here?"

"No. I was born here." Sakura answered.

"Then why haven't I seen you around?"

"My parents and I were traveling in search of Lady Tsunade. I was born so weak, I couldn't do anything on my own. We went to Suna, and I found her there."

"Was that your mom? The blonde woman?" The boy asked, leaning up on his elbows and staring at Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. "That was Lady Tsunade, but I call her my mom now. My parents were murdered in Suna."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said, smiling.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. It's good to meet you." Shikamaru said.

Sakura pulled Temari's book out of her pack and looked at it. Shikamaru noticed the book and faintly smiled.

"You read?"

"My mom used to read for me when I was too weak to do anything. I love books."

"What kind of title is that?" Shikamaru asked, confused.

"I don't know...Temari-chan gave it to me. I'm thinking this might be the monster that all the people hated. The monster in Gaara-kun."

"Gaara-kun?" Shikamaru asked.

"My friend in Suna. My first friend. Besides Temari-chan and Kankuro-san of course."

"So, you're all alone here?"

Sakura nodded sadly. "Yeah. My body's here, but...my heart is back in Suna."

"Well, Sakura-chan, I'll be your friend if you want."

"Really Shikamaru-san?"

Shikamaru sat up and smiled at her. "Just call me Shikamaru-kun, okay?"

"Okay, Shika-kun! And you can call me Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru shook his head and laughed. "You're troublesome, Saku-chan. Do you have another book in there?"

"Yeah. It's on puppets. Wanna read it?"

Shikamaru nodded and Sakura handed him the book. They sat in a comfortable silence, and Sakura relished the happy feeling of having a friend again. Both children looked up when they heard squeals.

"Great," Shikamaru sighed. "Looks like the Uchiha has decided to make an entrance."

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Oh, of course you know him."

"Not like that Shika-kun! My mom and Hokage-sama were talking about him."

Sakura bumped shoulders with him and laughed.

"Besides, I wouldn't leave reading with you for the world."

"Really, Saku-chan? I mean, all the other girls are crowding around him. It must look weird if you're not..."

"Then I will gladly be weird. My friends come first."

Shikamaru grinned and bumped shoulders back with Sakura.

"That's nice. Then I wont be all alone. By the way, why is all your hair in your face and stuff?"

"Oh. I gave my friend my ribbon back in Suna. So he would always remember me."

"Well, here," Shikamaru said, taking his ponytail out. "You can have mine."

Sakura looked at the brown hair tie. "I couldn't take it Shika-kun, it's yours."

"Think of it as something to remember me by everyday."

Sakura took the tie and put it in her hair. Smiling, she turned to Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Shika-kun."

"Hey, you!" Someone called, walking over to the sandbox.

"Huh?" Shikamaru and Sakura chorused.

They looked up to find a blonde girl standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What do you want, Ino?" Shikamaru asked, yawning.

"I was just wondering if this girl knew that Sasuke was here in the park. As such, all of the girls who love him must show their devotion whenever he is around."

Shikamaru turned to Sakura. Sakura was just staring at Ino.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"I don't love him," Sakura deadpanned.

Ino gaped.

"What? You don't love Sasuke-kun? That's just...crazy talk! You're a freak! Just like that Naruto kid." Ino stomped off.

"Naruto kid?" Sakura asked, turning to Shikamaru.

"It's said that he is the Kyuubi container. It's a giant fox that attacked our village about six years ago. He has no family, and he's always all alone." Shikamaru explained.

"That reminds me so much of Gaara-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Your friend in Suna?"

"Gaara-kun, I believe, is the Shukaku container. He is called a monster by everyone around him, and his own father hates him. His siblings don't hate him, but they keep their distance. I was his first and only friend."

**

* * *

**

6 YEARS LATER

Sakura stood beside Naruto as they watched Sasuke walk away. They had finished an easy mission, and all Sakura wanted to do was head home to train some more with her mother, or play Go with Shikamaru.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I'm going to head out okay?" Sakura asked.

"Going to find Shikamaru or your mom?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. She walked away, hearing Naruto exposing Konohamaru's hiding spot.

"Who was that?" She heard Konohamaru ask. "She looks like a freak. Especially with that pink hair. Who has pink hair?"

Sakura clenched her fists.

__

My mother had pink hair!

****

Then I think it's time we taught that little runt a lesson!

Sakura agreed with her inner wholeheartedly. Ever since she had found that she had an inner, Sakura was ecstatic. True, it wasnt the same thing as having a demon like Gaara-kun or Naruto-kun, but it still made her different.

__

Gaara-kun...

It had been six years since she had last seen Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. She read their books until she had memorized them, and she still had Gaara's bear sitting on her bed just waiting for her.

Sakura growled and turned toward Konohamaru. He stared at her, seeing her furious expression.

"Uh oh."

Sakura chased after him and his friends, while Naruto chased after Sakura.

"Don't hurt him too much, Sakura-chan!"

That's when Konohamaru ran into some shinobi Sakura didn't recognize.

One was dressed in all black with something wrapped in bandages on his back. His hands were in his pockets, and he wore a cat hood on his head.

__

Cat-hood...?

Sakura tilted her head as she tried to remember. The other one had her hair up in four pigtails. Her hands were on her hips, and she had something large on her back.

"Do you need something?" The one dressed in all black asked.

Sakura's eyes widened as he picked up Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru," Naruto said.

"So, does this hurt punk?" The boy asked, pulling Konohamaru's shirt up tighter.

Konohamaru winced and groaned.

"Put him down, Kankuro. Or you know you'll pay for it later." The girl said.

Sakuras eyes widened.

"Kankuro?" She asked hesitantly.

Both shinobi looked at Sakura.

"Kakuro-san? Temari-chan?" Sakura asked.

Temari looked at the girl with pink hair.

"Pink hair? Sakura-chan?" Temari asked.

"Sakura-san?" Kankuro asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Oh come on! We have a few minutes before he gets here. Can't I have some fun?" Kankuro asked.

Temari whacked him on the head.

"No, Kankuro. This is Sakura-chan's village. We're in her territory." Temari said.

__

...he? Was Kankuro talking about Gaara-kun?

Suddenly, Kankuro dropped Konohamaru and held his hand. A rock landed on the ground near him.

"Huh?" Kankuro asked.

"You're a long way from home, and you're way out of your league," Sasuke said, sitting on a branch.

Sakura sighed. Must Sasuke be like this to everyone? Her friends no less!

"Sasuke! Leave Kankuro-san alone." Sakura said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hey punk, get down here," Kankuro said.

Kankuro pulled the bandaged item from behind his back.

"Kankuro! You can't use the crow! This is Sakura-chan's territory!" Temari exclaimed.

"Kankuro. Back off." A new voice sounded. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Uh...hey Gaara..."

Everyone looked up and saw a red headed Suna ninja. Sakura smiled as she noticed her favorite red head.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaara continued.

__

His voice...is so cold. What happened when I left?

"I...no...I-I mean..." Kankuro stuttered.

"Shut up," Gaara said. "Or I'll kill you."

"Ah...right...I was totally out of line. Sorry Gaara."

Gaara looked over at Sasuke and then down to the other ninja.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."

Gaara turned into sand and landed next to his siblings.

"Let's go," he ordered.

"Wait!" Sakura called.

Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari looked at Sakura.

"Don't you remember me, Gaara-kun?"

* * *

_And here it is!_

****

That was long.

_Pish posh. Unless you call 11 pages long. Hehe..._

****

And now I suppose?

_Yes! Please review!_

****

If you want her to be happy that is.

_BulletGirl-Cheryblossom_ and **Raven**


	7. Chapter Seven

__

And here we are! Chapter seven!

****

People actually like this?

_Yes! Now shut up._

**...**

_Good, I do not own Naruto!_

****

You wouldn't be able to handle it if you did.

__

Thanks for that. Really. It does so much for my confidence.

All my thanks! This chapter is for you:

__

nicksissy86

Annabelinda

kallou

RandomnessRuler95

_danielle chee(anon.)_

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

__

**Shukaku**

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 7- Reuniting With Old Friends**

Sasuke's and Naruto's eyes widened perceptively when Sakura openly showed Gaara affection when she added the -kun suffix to his name.

"Sakura-chan, what the heck are you doing?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke dropped down from his branch and stood beside his teammates.

"You know him?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Uhm...Sakura-chan, how can I explain this?" Temari questioned.

"Tell Sakura-san the truth then, Temari," Kankuro answered.

"You see-"

"Stop," Gaara said holding out a hand.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara.

__

Since when have Temari-chan and Kankuro-san listened to Gaara-kun? What the hell is going on?

"I know you. Right?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Prove it."

Sakura lifted her chin, ready to retort, but glanced around at all the other people. She pushed her fingers together as she became as shy as Hinata usually was.

"Well, I left my proof at my house..." Sakura said quietly.

Temari chuckled. "You still have it?"

Sakura nodded.

Kankuro grinned. "And the books?"

"Memorized them. Front to back."

"Temari, Kankuro, shut up. Konoha Kunoichi, I will meet you at the park. Eight o'clock tonight. Be there."

Gaara shot a look at his siblings, before he turned into sand and disappeared.

"Why are you here, Temari-chan?" Sakura asked, crossing over to her friend.

"Chunin exams of course. Don't you know of them?"

"I've heard of them, but Kakashi-sensei hasn't said anything about it."

"So, a Genin huh?" Temari asked smiling.

Sakura grinned. "It took a lot of work with my mom, but I managed it."

"That's great, Sakura-chan!" And with that, Temari enveloped her in a hug.

"T-Temari-chan...still...strong..."

Temari let Sakura go and she fell down to the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"But I can get up by myself this time."

"And what about me?" Kankuro asked, opening his arms.

Sakura gave Kankuro a hug and laughed.

"Couldn't forget about you, Kankuro-san. You and that cat hood of yours."

"It's not a cat hood! Damn it, Temari. You and your gossiping."

Sasuke and Naruto watched with disbelief as Sakura easily associated with the Suna ninja.

"What exactly is she doing? She's talking with them as if she knew them her whole life!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'll talk some sense into her. She may be the only Kunoichi in the village who doesn't have a crush on me, but I have my ways." Sasuke said. "By the time the Chunin exams roll around, she won't be conversing with those Sand shinobi anymore."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Sakura is the brains of our group. We need her focused if we want to enter these Chunin exams."

Naruto nodded. "You're right."

"Oh! Naruto, Sasuke!" Sakura called, turning around.

"Yeah?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm going to walk with Temari-chan and Kankuro-san. See you guys later."

Sasuke and Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure you'll be able to convince her?"

Sasuke gave a reserved smile.

"Positive."

* * *

"So, Temari-chan, I thought Gaara-kun would've remembered me," Sakura said.

"Don't take anything personally, Sakura-chan. Things happened after you left and well, Gaara doesn't like to remember his childhood anymore. He makes himself forget it."

"What did happen Temari-chan?"

"It was a day after you left..."

****

Flashback

__

"Let's go, Kankuro!" I said dragging him away from the gate.

"But I want to continue waving..."

"She's gone. Let's go!"

I looked back at Gaara. He was still standing there, looking at the ribbon on his wrist.

"You'd better head home too, Gaara," I called.

Gaara didn't acknowledge me in any way. Then again, I didn't expect him too. Kankuro and I headed back to our home for some sleep.

****

End Flashback

"But...how does that have to do with anything?" Sakura asked.

Temari grinned. "I just wanted to tell you that even when you left, Gaara treasured the ribbon you had given him. He wouldn't stop staring at it. Plus, I liked the part where I dragged Kankuro."

Kankuro scoffed, crossing his arms. "I wasn't very bright back then, okay?"

"You still aren't, Kankuro."

"What happened, Temari-chan? And don't try to downplay it either."

"Well, you remember that time when Gaara wasn't at the park?"

Sakura nodded.

"He was hiding. The night before, someone had tried to kill him. Again."

"Again?! What do you mean again?!"

"When Gaara told you his father hated him, well, he wasn't kidding."

"His father hired people to assassinate Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah. The night right after you left, our own uncle tried to kill Gaara. He carved the love kanji on his forehead, and from then on, he has been cold and ruthless."

"I knew I should've told my mom that we needed to stay for a little longer. Maybe if I had been there-"

"You probably would've been killed," Temari interjected. "And then Gaara wouldn't have been able to live with himself."

Sakura closed her mouth.

"Face it, Sakura-san. The little Gaara you knew is dead. In his place is a cold hard shell of human flesh. And sand. Lots of sand." Kankuro said.

Temari shook her head.

"So," Temari started happily. "You still have Gaara's bear?"

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

"And what's it named?" Kankuro smirked. "Maybe 'Little Gaara' or 'Snookums.' Am I right?"

Sakura frowned. "No! His name is Sprinkles."

Kankuro scoffed. "Of course."

Sakura punched Kankuro in the arm. "Shut up."

Kankuro held his arm in pain, inching closer to his sister and away from Sakura.

"God, Sakura! Just how strong are you?" Kankuro whined.

"Uhm...I suppose I take after my mom now," Sakura said, once again imitating Hinata. "I just haven't learned how to heal yet. We're still working on that when I'm not doing missions with my team."

"Yeah, who were those people?"

"The three little kids are the ones who hang around Naruto a lot. The one you picked up, Kankuro-san, is named Konohamaru. The boy with the spiky blonde hair is Naruto Uzumaki, and the 'oh I'm so cool' boy is Sasuke Uchiha."

"He's kind of cute," Temari remarked.

"He's cold too. He tends to avoid people. I don't think he's cute." Sakura said.

"It's only because you are infatuated with Gaara," Kankuro said.

Sakura blushed. "Is not!"

"Then why did little Saku-san turn red?" Kankuro asked, poking Sakura's cheek.

Sakura grabbed his hand and growled. "I have limitless strength, but not a limitless control. Don't test me."

Kankuro gulped and nodded. "Got it."

Sakura grinned and let his hand go. "So, Temari-chan, where are you guys staying?"

"The Hokage has given us a hotel room, free of charge. I have to share it with my brothers, but Gaara doesn't sleep so it's okay."

"Well, I have room at my house. Well, mine and Tsunade's house. You're welcome there if you want, Temari-chan."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I might take you up on that. I'll have to run it by Baki first."

"Is that your sensei?"

"More or less I suppose," Temari said shrugging.

Kankuro's eyes appraised the brown ribbon around Sakura's wrist.

"So, what's that?" Kankuro asked, pointing to it.

"Oh! I always have this with me. I gave Gaara my red ribbon that day, and my hair hung in front of my face. I made a friend when I went to the park. His name is Shikamaru Nara. He had his hair up and he questioned me about mine. I told him what had happened, and he gave me his tie. When I got my headband, I just tied it around my wrist."

"Where is Shikamaru?" Temari asked.

"Shika-kun is either watching clouds, playing Go, or training with his team. He has Asuma-sensei with his two teammates, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi."

"Or he could be right behind you. Troublesome."

Sakura, Kankuro, and Temari turned to be greeted by Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Hey Shika-kun!" Sakura exclaimed, smiling.

"How's it going, Saku-chan?" He asked, smirking.

"Tch. Stupid forehead-girl."

"What did you say about Sakura-chan?" Temari asked menacingly.

Temari and Ino got into a yelling match, while Kankuro and Choji stood on the sidelines.

"Chip?" Choji asked.

"Sure," Kankuro replied.

Sakura sighed and turned to Shikamaru.

"That's even more troublesome. So, what are Suna ninja doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Temari-chan and Kankuro-san are here for the Chunin exams."

"Wait a minute. Are these the same people you talked about six years ago?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "The very same."

"So where's the other one? Gaara, I think?"

Sakura frowned. "He's different, Shika-kun. Something bad happened, and he's not the Gaara-kun I knew all those years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Saku-chan. Asuma-sensei had something to do, so he let us go. It was really weird though. He kept staring up into the sky."

"I think Kakashi-sensei might've done that, but I don't know. I was busy."

"Hey, when do you think your mom will be done at the hospital?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uhm...later I suppose. Why?"

Shikamaru smiled. "I need her permission to take her daughter out for something to eat dont I?"

Sakura laughed. "How about we just go to Ichiraku? My treat."

"Done."

Shikamaru and Sakura turned towards the two blondes dealing it out.

"Ino...so troublesome..."

"Uh...Temari-chan? She's not worth it."

Temari smiled at Sakura. "You're right. She's not. Anyway, I'll see you later, Sakura-chan. Kankuro and I have to find Gaara before he kills us."

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ino?"

"What, forehead?"

"Sasuke went that way with Naruto."

"SASUKE!" Ino yelled running off.

"Uh...troublesome."

"Mmhm," Choji mumbled nodding, and eating his chips.

Sakura waved at Temari and Kankuro before they jumped off.

"Come on, Shika-kun. You can join us for Ichiraku too if you want Choji." Sakura said smiling.

"Thanks! That'd be great, Sakura."

Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked on the right side of Sakura, while Choji took her left side.

"You know, Saku-chan, I think Iruka-sensei messed it up. I think Ino was supposed to be on Sasuke's team." Shikamaru said.

"That would've been great, but then again, you're smart, I'm smart. Ino isn't that smart. It wouldn't be fair to Sasuke's and Naruto's team if our team had more intellectual skill."

"I understand your logic. Can I just say Kami screwed us then?" Shikamaru asked.

They all laughed.

"Yes, Shika-kun. I think that does it right there."

* * *

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, entering her house.

"Upstairs!"

Sakura picked up Sprinkles and smiled at the little bear. Tsunade appeared in her doorway.

"What are you doing with your bear?" Tsunade asked.

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-kun are in the village for the Chunin exams. He doesn't remember me." Sakura said, frowning. "I'm hoping this bear will remind him of me."

"He doesn't remember? It's only been six years."

"Something horrible happened after we left, Mom. He forces himself not to remember his childhood. I want him to at least remember the good part of it." Sakura said, placing the bear in her pack. "I'll be back in ten minutes. I have to meet him at the park."

Sakura opened her window.

"Be careful."

Sakura smiled at Tsunade. "Always."

She jumped out her window, landing on the ground. She began running in the shadows towards the park. The scent of cherry blossom petals was in the air, and the wind began to blow. It shifted the trees that had cherry blossoms blooming on them. Petals floated around Sakura as she stood next to her favorite tree.

"Kunoichi."

Sakura froze and turned around.

__

Wow! He's really quiet...I didn't even sense him!

"First off, my name is Sakura Haruno. I am not just Kunoichi." Sakura said.

Gaaras face was as impassive as ever.

"If I wasnt so curious about you, you would be dead now. So I suggest you watch yourself."

Sakura nodded, her mouth going dry.

"...Sakura then. Your proof?"

Sakura took the bag off her back and opened it. She pulled out the bear and looked at it.

"You gave me this. As a birthday present." Sakura said, holding out the bear.

Sand drifted around Sakura, but she didnt flinch. The sand grabbed the bear and carried it back to its commander. Gaara held the bear in his hands.

"This is...a bear. A stuffed animal." Gaara said.

Sakura took a tentative step forward.

"In return, I gave you a ribbon and tied it around your wrist. It was the only thing I had left when my parents were murdered."

Sakura looked at his wrist, while she stepped forward again.

Gaara closed his eyes.

__

A flash of pink, eyes of emerald green, a red ribbon...

****

Kill...

Two crutches, a smile, a shield from the rocks...

****

Death...

A...a...friend.

Sakura frowned when she noticed the ribbon wasn't on his wrist.

"I see you took it off. Or maybe something happened that you-"

Sakura found herself shoved up against a tree. Gaaras eyes glared into her own as the sand whipped around them furiously.

"Shut up. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Sakura winced, closing her eyes before opening them again. Gaara's arm was crushing her chest and she could feel sand covering her legs and arms.

"Because...I'm y-your friend."

_

* * *

_

_And....another chapter done! Gaara has a long way to go!_

****

_I'd say! He's positively evil!_

_He'll get better. I think._

****

_You think?!_

_Aha..._

****

_*sighs* All right. Review, yes?_

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom _and **Raven**


	8. Chapter Eight

__

Hm...

****

What?

__

I see.

****

Huh?

__

Brilliant!

****

I'm confused!

__

Hm? What are you talking about?

****

I have no idea anymore

All the thanks in the world:

__

RandomnessRuler95

Nemadragon31

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

Scarlet927

Annabelinda

Kallou

VALLED

AlaskenWildflower

Disclaimer: NO.

"Talking"

__

Thinking

****

Inner Sakura

__

Shukaku

* * *

**A Flower In The Sand**

**Chapter 8- Application Forms**

Sakura's head swam as Gaara still pushed on her chest.

"Friend? I have no friends." Gaara said.

"You...did. Me. I was your friend, Gaara-kun." Sakura said.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop trying to forget the past! That was then, this is now. I'm your friend, Gaara-kun."

Gaara stared at her, narrowing his eyes.

__

"Don't you have any friends here?"

"No."

"Then I'll be your friend, Gaara-kun."

Gaara removed his arm from Sakura's chest, and she coughed violently.

"You...said you would be my friend," Gaara said.

**__**

No. No friends. Kill. Blood. Death.

Probing jade met sparkling emerald, and Sakura smiled.

"Yes. I said I would be your friend forever."

"Then, you know about me? About how I am a monster?"

"You're not a monster, Gaara-kun. It's your father who is the monster." Sakura said.

The sand drifted away from her as Gaara took a step back. Sakura ignored the pain radiating from her arms and legs as she took a step closer to Gaara again.

"You're hurt," Gaara said.

"I don't feel anything. It's fine." Sakura lied.

"You're bad at lying. Go home. I am sorry for what I did."

Sakura reached out for Gaara, but his sand created a shield. Sakura frowned and sighed.

"All right. Goodbye, Gaara-kun."

Sakura walked away from him, wincing every time she took a step. Gaara looked down at his feet and picked up the bear. He stared up into the sky, before he disappeared.

* * *

Sakura stayed in the shadows as she was heading home. She didn't want anyone to see her legs or her arms. She ignored the blood dripping down from her wounds and just focused on returning home.

She jumped up onto her roof, with some difficultly, and entered her bedroom window. She made a beeline for the bathroom and closed the door.

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm taking a shower." Sakura said.

"Alright."

She heard Tsunade's heels click away, and she undressed quickly. She turned the shower on and stepped inside. She stared down and watched the blood run down the drain. Her legs almost felt numb with the way they were hurting. A trail of tears made its way down her face and she showered quickly.

Grabbing a towel, she wrapped it around herself and opened the cabinet. She pulled out a roll of bandages and sat down on the rug.

__

I can't let Mom see my legs and arms. She'll freak out! But I have to make up some excuse as to why I'm wearing them...

Sakura winced as she wrapped the bandages around her wounds.

__

Who knew sand could inflict so much pain?! Then again, it's evil sand...

When she was done, she stood up and put the bandages back. She stepped out of the bathroom and went into her room. She dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, using her towel to wipe up the drops of blood she left on the way to the bathroom.

"Why are you wearing bandages, Sakura?" Tsunade asked, as Sakura closed her window.

"It's a...new look I suppose. I've seen some of the ninja around the village wearing them so I'd just thought I'd try." Sakura said, smiling at Tsunade.

"Well, alright then. Goodnight."

"Night."

Sakura turned out the light and gingerly got in her bed.

__

How will I get into the Chunin exams now?

* * *

Gaara entered the room he was sharing with his siblings. Temari looked up from her book and saw the bear under his arm.

"So, I take it you met with Sakura-chan?" She asked, closing the book

Gaara looked at the bear and set it down on the table.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Temari." Gaara said, opening the window.

"Sorry? For what?" Temari asked, confused now.

"For hurting your best friend."

Gaara escaped onto the roof and Temari dropped the book on the floor. She jumped out the window, onto the next roof. She didn't need directions to Sakura's house, since Sakura had shown her when they had met up again earlier in the day. Temari knocked on Sakura's window.

"Sakura-chan!" She called.

Temari sighed and opened the window when the pinkette did not awaken.

"Sakura-chan," she whispered, climbing in the window.

"Urg...Temari-chan?" Sakura asked, sitting up and yawning.

Sakura moved the blankets off her and turned so her feet were touching the floor. Temari could see the bandages on her arms and her legs. Temari rushed forward and hugged Sakura.

"Temari-chan...pain..." Sakura gasped, and Temari let her go.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. Someone should've been there with you. I'm so sorry." Temari gushed, rambling.

"Temari-chan, it's okay. It's not your fault, it's not even Gaara-kun's fault. It's the demon inside him." Sakura said.

"You're a saint!" Temari cried, hugging her friend again.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked, turning on the light.

"Oh, Mom. Temari-chan is here." Sakura said.

"Sorry for dropping in like this, Lady Tsunade. I just had to see Sakura-chan, but I'm going now." Temari said.

Lady Tsunade smiled. "It's nothing, Temari. Just next time, use the front door."

Temari nodded and Tsunade left Sakura's room. Sakura stood up and walked to the window slowly.

"I'm sure you can leave by the front door, hm?" Sakura teased, shutting the window.

Temari laughed, but frowned when she watched Sakura walk so gingerly.

__

The last time I saw Sakura-chan like that was when she couldn't walk at all!

"Maybe you should let Lady Tsunade heal you," Temari offered.

"I can't do that, Temari-chan. If I tell her how I got hurt, then she won't let me go near Gaara-kun anymore." Sakura said.

"I'm sure she'll understand."

Sakura looked at Temari skeptically, and Temari sighed.

"All right. I won't say a thing, and I'm sure Gaara won't say anything since he doesn't talk much anyway. The Chunin exams are six days away. You'd better think of something, or you'd better hope you heal fast." Temari said.

"You know very well that I don't heal fast, if at all," Sakura muttered.

"I know, Sakura-chan. I'll leave you to get some sleep now. I still say you should tell your mom." With that note, Temari left Sakura's room.

Sakura sighed and silently cursed at how Temari was right.

__

Doesn't mean I'm going to do it.

Sakura chuckled and made her way back to her bed.

* * *

The next day found Team 7 standing on the bridge, their sensei once again late.

__

I'm getting pissed off...

****

You and me both! He's always late!

Sakura clenched her fists.

"Why?! He sets the time for us to meet, and he's always late! Even Mom isn't this late to our training!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's not fair!" Naruto agreed.

"I'm getting really mad! I have to meet Temari-chan soon!"

"Hey. Good morning everyone. Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said, appearing above them.

"You liar!" Naruto called.

"Anyway, I know this may be a bit sudden, but I've recommended you for the Chunin exams. All three of you. These are the application forms." Kakashi said, holding them out.

"Application forms?" Sakura asked.

"It's all voluntary. If you don't feel ready, then you can try next year." Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei, you rock!" Naruto said, hugging their sensei.

Sakura smiled and laughed at Naruto's behavior.

"Don't slobber on my vest," Kakashi complained. "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the academy. It's at three PM, five days from now. That's it."

"Chunin exams," Naruto said, as if he was still surprised he was going to enter.

Kakashi looked at Sakura and noted the bandages on her arms and legs.

"Sakura? Did something happen yesterday?" Kakashi asked.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to her, as if just noticing the bandages on her.

"N-no, Kakashi-sensei. It's just something I'm wearing. It's nothing." Sakura said, waving her hand up and down.

__

I hope they don't see how nervous I am under their stares...

"Alright. Remember team, five days from now." Kakashi said, waving and disappearing.

"You're terrible at lying, Sakura. It's just Kakashi-sensei who's gullible." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke? Maybe she wants to try something new." Naruto said.

"You're such an idiot. What really happened Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura took a step back and inhaled a sharp breath. Yep, the pain was still there.

"Nothing happened, Sasuke. You're over thinking everything. I have to go and meet Temari-chan. See you later!" Sakura called running off.

"You really think Sakura-chan is not telling us the truth, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Duh, idiot. And I think that Gaara kid has something to do with it. Come on. We're gonna go find him." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded and followed the brooding shinobi.

* * *

After hours of endless searching, Sasuke and Naruto decided to give it up.

"How hard can it be finding a red headed sand ninja in the village?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Hard. Considering I don't like to be found." Gaara said, appearing behind them.

"You," Sasuke said staring at Gaara. "What did you do to Sakura?"

"That was...an accident. I apologized, and she forgave me. End of story."

"Not end of story!" Naruto exclaimed. "She's in pain, and knowing my Sakura-chan, she's too stubborn to go to her mother for healing."

Gaara stared at them, his face devoid of any emotion.

"She's a strong Kunoichi."

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, laughing. "She's not strong at all!"

"She trains with her mother, does she not?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she's like her mother," Sasuke answered.

__

I wonder if she hasn't told them of her strength. Temari has mentioned it on occasion...

****

Who knows with these Konoha shinobi? Can we just kill them all?

Gaara pushed Shukaku to the dark corner of his mind and focused on the two ninja in front of him.

"What do you know about her, Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

Sasuke smirked. "So you know me."

"Hardly. I heard Temari and Sakura talking about you both. I figured it was you when she said that you were the 'oh I'm so cool boy', and that you were cold. The blonde haired boy is too loud and obnoxious." Gaara said.

Gaara ignored the 'hey!' from Naruto and focused in on the Uchiha once more.

"What do _I _know about her? What about you? How do you know her?" Sasuke asked.

"We met six years ago," Gaara said, turning away from the Uchiha.

"That's it? You met six years ago and she calls you Gaara-_kun_?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara had nothing to say. In truth, that was all he really knew.

"I gave her a present and she gave me a ribbon. The last thing she had from her parents before they were murdered." Gaara said.

"Murdered? Both of her parents? But she has Lady Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed. "That's her mom!"

__

Maybe she didn't tell anyone about Tsunade not being her mother? Other than the elders and the townsfolk of course. But why tell me? Why trust me?

"So I suppose her father had pink hair then?" Gaara asked mockingly. "Maybe you don't know as much as you think you do."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other. Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever. You're obviously lying." Sasuke said, sticking his hands in his pockets and wandering off.

Naruto stared at Gaara before he too walked off. Gaara wandered in the shadows aimlessly before he located the pink haired girl he was subconsciously looking for. He reached out and touched her arm. She whirled around, clutching her arm to her body.

"Oh! Gaara-kun!" Sakura gasped, grinning.

"Have your mother heal you. You don't have to prove anything." Gaara said.

"W-what? But it's...you do care don't you?" Sakura asked.

"The Chunin exams will be hard. I remember crutches. You learned how to walk for some reason. You must stay strong. And next time, double wrap the bandages. They are starting to bleed through." Gaara said.

Sakura looked at her arms and legs to find that Gaara was indeed telling the truth.

"I have a question. You will give me an answer. Understood?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Why tell me that your parents were murdered? Obviously, only certain people know, because your teammates did not." Gaara said.

"The only people around my age I've told is Temari-chan, Kankuro-san, Shika-kun, and you. It's not something I like to speak about anymore, and it pains me every time I think of it. I think of Tsunade as my mother now. Besides, you were the first person I told all those years ago." Sakura said smiling.

Gaara stepped out of the shadows and stood beside Sakura.

"I will walk you to the hospital so you can be healed by your mother," he said.

Sakura smiled and nodded.

__

Gaara has a long way to go, but at least I know that I'll be with him every step of the way.

* * *

**He does have a long way to go! He's positively EVIL!**

_He's not that evil, Raven..._

****

So says you.

__

Anyway, read and review, yes?

****

Bah.

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom _and **Raven**


	9. Chapter Nine

__

:] I feel so loved.

****

Why?

__

People actually read and review my stuff.

****

Shouldn't they do that anyway? That's why you put stuff on fanfiction. Duh!

__

You are such a kill joy.

****

Whatever.

Weeee~!:

__

Kallou

VALLED

Minniemousemom

Only if you wish it.

Twilightaddict131

Scarlet927

Annabelinda

Neko4

Leogirl321(via PM XD)

Disclaimer: I am absitively posolutely sure that I do not own Naruto. :]

**

* * *

**

A Flower In The Sand

Chapter 9- The Countdown To The Chunin Exams

Sakura and Gaara made their way to the hospital. Gaara was becoming very agitated because Sakura was slowing down every few seconds. Normally, he would've just used his sand to get him to the hospital, but he wasn't by himself.

Finally, Gaara sighed. "You're an idiot."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"If you had gone to your mother in the first place, then we wouldn't be going to the hospital at a snail's pace."

Sakura laughed, and Gaara glared at her.

"What's so funny?"

"You rhymed," she said, smiling.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura merely stuck her tongue out at him and laughed again.

"I really don't get it, Temari," Kankuro said, hiding behind a trashcan.

"What do you mean?" Temari asked, watching Sakura and Gaara walk towards the hospital.

"She can get away with doing so many things to Gaara, and yet, she doesn't get punished for it!"

"Well, maybe Gaara remembers then."

Kankuro snorted. "When hell freezes over."

Temari shot a dirty look at her brother. "Be quiet! Or he will hear us."

"Too late," Kankuro said, pointing at Gaara who was walking towards them.

* * *

"Sakura," Gaara said, turning to her.

"Yes?" Sakura asked, surprised, yet happy that Gaara had addressed her by her name.

"Continue on without me. I will meet you in front of the hospital when I am done talking to the people following me."

"Following you?"

Gaara nodded.

"Alright. Just don't kill anyone okay, Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Gaara found himself nodding and agreeing to her request, and she walked/limped on ahead of him. Gaara turned around and crossed his arms, heading in the direction of his siblings.

"I know you're there. Why are you following me?"

Kankuro and Temari flinched at the menace in Gaara's voice as they both stood up from where they were hiding.

"Hey Gaara! How long have you been here?" Kankuro asked, grinning.

"Shut up. Why were you following us?" Gaara asked, glaring at them.

"Kankuro followed me because I was the one to originally follow you. I want to make sure that my best friend isn't hurt again." Temari said.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, Temari. I am taking responsibility for what I did earlier, and I apologized. Besides, the next time you want to follow me, tell me. I might mistake you for an assassin and kill you swiftly." Gaara said. "And I will not hesitate either."

Temari flinched, but kept a straight face. "Of course, Gaara."

"Sakura is waiting for me. Do not follow us again."

Gaara turned away from his siblings and walked off. Kankuro looked at Temari and frowned.

"Wow. He didn't kill you."

"Something tells me that Sakura-chan is the best medicine there is for him," Temari said, grinning.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of the hospital looking around.

__

Where is he? I don't want to just go inside alone

****

You make it sound like you're expecting a baby!

__

What?! Shut up!

****

Fine. Fine.

"Are you ready or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Sakura jumped, turning around. "Oh! I was looking for you, Gaara-kun."

"Really? You were spacing out."

"Well, that too. Who was following you?"

"My sister and my brother."

"Temari-chan and Kankuro-san? Why?" Sakura asked.

"They care about you. Temari was worried, and Kankuro just tagged along like the idiot he is."

Sakura nodded. "Okay then."

"Come on. Your bleeding has increased." Gaara grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hospital doors.

"Did you see that?" A bush asked.

"Yeah! That was...weird!" The other bush said.

"Shut up, dobe."

"TEME!"

"Shh!"

Sasuke and Naruto popped out of the bushes and glared at each other.

"Can you keep your mouth shut for one second?" Sasuke said.

"Can you stop being such an emotionless teme for one second?" Naruto challenged.

"Whatever. Did you see her bandages? She was _bleeding._ Whatever that Gaara kid did to her, it was bad." Sasuke said.

"And what did Gaara mean when he said Sakura's parents were murdered? I'm so confused." Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Hn. Come on. We have to follow them." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, and they rushed in the hospital doors.

* * *

Sakura sat on a waiting chair, kicking her legs gently. Gaara was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, glaring at everyone who walked by.

__

Why am I even standing here?

****

You feel you have to because of that girl over there.

Gaara closed his eyes and sighed. Sakura looked over at him and frowned.

"My mom is very busy, and you can leave if you want, Gaara-kun. I don't want you to waste your day with me." Sakura said.

Gaara looked over at Sakura.

"It's not like I have anything better to do," he muttered.

Sakura nodded and continued spacing out, kicking her legs gently.

"Sakura?" Her mother asked, walking up to her.

"Hey Mom," Sakura said smiling.

Tsunade looked at her daughter, and then at the Sand shinobi that had accompanied her.

__

Well, it seems that Gaara has changed. But I wonder if he changed for better or worse?

"What brings you here Sakura, Gaara?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara uncrossed his arms and bowed to her.

"It was my fault, Lady Tsunade. My sand is...unstable. I'm afraid that I hurt Sakura. I apologize deeply." Gaara explained.

"So that explains the bandages," Tsunade murmured.

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I had to lie to you Mom, but I didn't want you keeping me from Gaara-kun just because he hurt me." Sakura answered.

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction.

__

So that's why she didn't tell her mother. She didn't want to be forced not to hang out with me? No one has ever wanted me to stay near me before...

****

That's because you hadn't known anyone like her. I'm thinking that spilling the blood of this one isn't what I need now.

Really? And what made you change your mind?

****

The Uchiha. He's arrogant, and all around stupid. His blood should be spilled.

For once, I agree.

"Gaara?" Tsunade asked. "Would you like to wait out here, or come with myself and Sakura so I can heal her?"

"I'll follow."

Tsunade nodded and picked up Sakura carefully. She didn't want Sakura straining herself anymore than she had too. Gaara glanced around the room before he followed them.

* * *

Sakura twirled around in the middle of the road while walking with Gaara.

"Will you stop that?" He asked, his dusty voice laced with annoyance and a hint of amusement.

"I just forgot how good it feels to walk normal. I mean, look around." Sakura said, extending her arm and sweeping her hand in front of her. "All those people, all those ninja, they were born with healthy bodies. They trained to become stronger."

"You've trained as well."

"I fought the fates to keep myself alive since I was born. I was walking a thin line between life and death, and one thing could've ended it for me like that." Sakura said snapping her fingers. "I'm glad that I found my mom so she could heal me. I'm especially glad I found her in Suna because I got to meet you, Gaara-kun."

Sakura smiled at him then, and for some reason, he felt compelled to smile back. But he didn't. He kept his blank face, his calm façade, and he settled for merely grunting at her.

"I didn't realize the severity of your condition when you were younger, but if it means anything, I'm glad you didn't die," Gaara said.

Sakura made a move to go to him, but she held back.

"Will your sand...hurt me again?" She asked, hesitantly.

"I don't believe it will. I have it under control."

Sakura leaned over and linked arms with Gaara. He stared at her, and she grinned at him. He made no move to get her away from him so they just walked like that in a comfortable silence. Onlookers of town's people and ninja alike watched in surprise and amusement as Sakura and Gaara strolled down the road, looking like the perfect couple.

**_

* * *

_**

Four Days Left

Sakura awoke with a renewed sense of purpose. She knew that Gaara trusted her more, and she was sure that if he kept it in control, she could go near him without the sand lashing out at her again. An insistent tapping at her window reached her ears, and she climbed out of her bed and over to it.

"Shika-kun?" She asked, opening the window.

Shikamaru swooped inside, appraising her t-shirt and shorts.

"So, how's it feel to be the main topic of gossip in Konoha?" He asked, lounging on her bed.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, severely confused.

Shikamaru grinned lazily. "You and Gaara were walking down the main road together, arms linked? That ring a bell?"

A light blush skittered across Sakura's cheeks as yesterdays events flooded her head. Gaara, ever the gentleman, had walked her home, wishing her a good day. She stared after him as he walked away, and when he disappeared, she had gone into her house.

"Oh. That."

"Yes, possibly the biggest gossip this town has ever spread. Do you know the rumors I've heard?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled knocking her door down. "Is it true you're moving to Suna and eloping with Gaara to have eight kids and raise llamas?"

Sakura turned to Shikamaru and raised an eyebrow.

Grinning playfully, she turned back to Naruto. "We're raising goats Naruto, not llamas."

"Oh my Kami!" Naruto squealed. "IT'S ALL TRUE!"

Naruto ran out of her room and out the front door, screaming about the end of the world. Shikamaru chuckled and shook his head at Sakura.

"That was brilliant, Saku-chan. Utterly brilliant."

"Thanks! Naruto's just that gullible." Sakura answered, laughing.

"Sakura! I'm going to go out and get Naruto! He has to pay for the broken front door!" Her mother called up the stairs.

"And my door!" Sakura called back.

"Got it!"

Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "What else did you hear?"

"I heard that Gaara proposed to you yesterday under your favorite cherry blossom tree, and that he has already carried you off to Suna, though you both are still here. There's another crazy rumor that Gaara had somehow passed Shukaku to you because he kissed you and now everyone was supposed to stay away from you."

"...Shikamaru, Konoha is going to be a barren wasteland."

"Why?"

"Because when Gaara catches wind of these rumors, he's going to kill everyone who's spreading them."

* * *

Temari and Kankuro followed their brother through town. It was unusually quiet, and it unnerved Temari to no end. Gaara strode ahead of his brother and sister, his eyes flicking to the sides now and then.

"Can't believe that...yeah, he's the one...and it's the girl with the...crazy isn't it?"

Whispers of weird things reached his ears, and he immediately stopped walking. The sand he had in his gourd shifted dangerously, wanting to get out, to cause some havoc.

**__**

They're talking about us! Kill them all! Blood must be shed!

__

Quiet! It's me they're talking about, and I promised Sakura that I would try not to kill anyone. You're not making it any easier for me.

****

Alright. I get it. But you will spill blood soon, yes?

Gaara mentally sighed.

__

Yes.

"Gaara? Whats wrong?" Temari asked, stopping beside him.

"The people are talking about myself and Sakura. I want to know who started the rumors. When you find them, I will use sand coffin so they cannot spread vile rumors again." Gaara said loudly. "Their bones will be crushed by my sand."

To alleviate his point, the gourd on his back became uncorked and the sand began to travel its way around him. All the people who were watching the Sand siblings stopped talking and went back to working. Gaara could've smiled.

"That's better," he said, moving the sand back into the gourd again.

"Wait, so you really weren't going to kill anyone?" Kankuro asked.

"I promised Sakura that I would try not to kill anyone."

Gaara walked on, leaving his brother and sister in awe. When he passed Ichiraku, a familiar loud voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I swear, Sasuke-teme! I asked her if she and Gaara were going to get married, move to Suna, have eight kids and raise llamas, and she told me goats, not llamas!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara let loose a wry grin. That Naruto idiot believed everything he heard.

"Actually," Gaara said, walking up to Naruto and Sasuke. "We agreed on ten kids. Six boys, four girls."

Naruto screamed again, and for once in his life, left his ramen uneaten on the counter while he ran away. Sasuke watched Naruto run with a raised eyebrow. Gaara grabbed Naruto's bowl of ramen and sat down in the farthest seat away from Sasuke and ate it.

"I saw you walking with her yesterday, Sand kid. Right into the hospital. She was bleeding through the bandages. You didn't just hurt her, you nearly killed her!" Sasuke growled.

"I think that's a bit of an overstatement, Uchiha," Gaara said icily.

"Really? Is it Sand kid? I also saw you walking with her when you left the hospital. I'm surprised she still hangs around you when you almost killed her. It must be out of pity." Sasuke sneered.

Gaara clenched his fists.

__

Promised Sakura. Try not to kill anyone. This kid is really good at pushing people's buttons.

****

Let's push him then. Right off a cliff.

I might just do that

Gaara fought the urge to smirk while he glared at the Uchiha. He stood up, the ramen bowl empty. He threw some money on the counter and swept out of Ichiraku.

"You afraid, Sand kid? Afraid that what I said might be true?" Sasuke asked, coming out of Ichiraku after him.

Gaara focused his breathing.

__

Let's just remember: The Uchiha bastard had it coming.

****

Of course.

Gaara whirled around and disappeared. Sasuke reached for his weapons pouch, but Gaara appeared in front of him, punching him in the face. Sasuke went flying back, and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them fight. Sasuke stood up and ran at Gaara, but Gaara stepped to the right, tripping Sasuke in the process.

Sasuke jumped up and threw multiple shuriken down at Gaara, but they all embedded themselves into his sand shield and fell to the ground uselessly. Gaara was tempted to have his sand completely cover Sasuke where he would watch as blood seeped out from under it, however, he remembered the promise.

**__**

Promises were meant to be broken...

Gaara smirked, licking his lips. The promise was forgotten.

* * *

Shikamaru's ears twitched while he and Sakura were walking towards Ichiraku.

"What is it, Shika-kun?" Sakura asked.

"A fight. Excuse me, miss? Do you know what the fight up ahead it about?"

The lady looked at Shikamaru then pointed at Sakura.

"Me?" Sakura asked.

"The Uchiha boy said some things to Sand boy about you, Sakura, and then they began fighting."

Sakura left Shikamaru and the woman behind as she raced ahead as fast as she could.

__

Gaara-kun better not kill him! He promised!

Sakura ran as fast as she could to Ichiraku. She could see Gaara and Sasuke battling it out, and...did Gaara have an evil glint in his eye?

****

Girl, you had better stop this right now!

__

Right!

"Gaara-kun, stop it!" Sakura called.

Gaara blinked and looked towards Sakura. The sand immediately dropped from where it was heading for Sasuke and slithered back to its owner. Sakura noticed the look on Gaara's face. He looked almost...sorry...if anything. Sasuke turned and glared at Sakura. Sakura flinched under Sasuke's glare.

Gaara walked over to Sakura and frowned. "I wanted to kill him. I _want _to kill him."

"I know, Gaara-kun. You kept your promise to me. Thank you." And with that, Sakura threw her arms around Gaara and hugged him.

Everyone stared in shock at the two, and Gaara hesitantly hugged her back. Sakura smiled against his shoulder, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. Gaara trusted her more with each passing second, and she was so happy. Sakura let go of Gaara and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I shouldn't have done that." Sakura whispered.

"It was...fine. I must go. My brother, my sister, and I were supposed to meet Baki a while ago."

Sakura nodded, and Gaara walked off. Shikamaru took his place beside Sakura.

"Well then. Ramen is my treat, since you didn't get killed." Shikamaru said, smirking.

Sakura punched him in the shoulder and laughed. "I don't really feel that hungry anymore, Shika-kun. Why dont we go to the park instead?"

Shikamaru nodded, and Sakura looped her arm with his. They smiled and left the still awestruck villagers and Sasuke behind.

**_

* * *

_**

Three Days Left

Sakura opened one eye at first, then the other. She expected Shikamaru to come knocking at her window again with news of other rumors. She had heard everyone talking yesterday when she left the park with Shikamaru. Everyone was focused on the Konoha Kunoichi, and the Sand Shinobi. Everyone, of course, except Naruto.

Shikamaru and Sakura had passed Ichiraku where Naruto was complaining that he had left a bowl of ramen on the counter, and he didn't eat it. Sakura sighed at Naruto's behavior, and Shikamaru bought them all dinner. When Shikamaru and Sakura went their separate ways, Sakura was surprised when Gaara appeared beside her.

He walked her home again, but she didn't know why. It was just getting dark when he appeared, but he insisted. She had shrugged and smiled, and they had walked in a comfortable silence.

Sakura rose out of her bed to the shining sun. However, all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and sleep the day away.

"Sakura, get up! We're going to go train!" Tsunade called up the stairs.

Sakura sighed. Well, looks like she couldn't crawl back into bed. She got dressed quickly and rushed down the stairs to meet her mother.

"Train? Why?" Sakura asked, a yawn slipping through.

"Chunin exams of course! We need you to be in top shape. We're not stopping your training until we don't have a forest anymore!" Tsunade said, obviously happy and pumped up.

Sakura groaned, and Tsunade dragged her out of the house.

* * *

Kakashi leaned against the wall, reading his Icha Icha Paradise. When he had finished another page, he marked his place and closed the book, placing it back in his pouch. He had observed Sasuke's fight with Gaara, and Naruto training by himself. Now all he had to do was follow Sakura and Tsunade to see how his student was coming along.

He stayed a few feet behind them, staying hidden as best as he could. They arrived at a clearing and Sakura sat down, yawning yet again.

"Come on Sakura. Gather your chakra into your fist and knock down that tree." Tsunade said.

Sakura yawned again and stood up. "Troublesome," she muttered.

"You've been hanging out with Shikamaru too much!"

Kakashi watched with interest. Did Lady Tsunade expect Sakura to knock the tree down? Sure, he knew the daughter/mother combo trained together, but knocking down a tree? He watched as Sakura indeed gathered chakra into her fist.

"KYAH!" She yelled, running at the tree and punching it, so it flew back and hit the other trees behind it.

Tsunade nodded approvingly at Sakura, and Kakashi's jaw dropped.

"Oh my," he whispered.

Kakashi turned around and headed out of the forest.

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru!" Ino complained, dragging along the lazy ninja.

"You're troublesome, Ino. Why am I coming again?" He asked, yawning.

"You have to help me find Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru groaned, looking around for the emotionless shinobi.

"He's at Ichiraku with Naruto," Shikamaru noted.

Ino let go of Shikamaru and went running towards Sasuke. Shikamaru immediately turned around and headed in the other direction.

__

I actually feel bad for Sasuke. All those fan girls...

Shikamaru inwardly shuddered.

"You."

Shikamaru stopped walking and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I have a name," Shikamaru commented, turning around to face the red haired shinobi.

Gaara crossed his arms. "And?"

"It's Shikamaru. Glad to finally meet you. Saku-chan's been telling me about you and your siblings for years."

"Really?"

Shikamaru nodded and yawned. "Yup."

"So you're Shika-kun then aren't you?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "It's what she calls me."

"Where is she?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's three days until the Chunin exams. Why don't you check the park, the training grounds, or the forest?"

Gaara nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Shikamaru watched as Gaara disappeared, then he continued walking.

"Shika-kun!" Was all the warning he had before a pink haired ninja jumped on his back.

"Urg! Saku-chan, you're heavy." Shikamaru said, straightening up as Sakura clung to his neck.

"But you can still carry me," she stated, smugly.

"Gaara was just looking for you. How did your training go?" Shikamaru asked, walking down the road, Sakura still on his back.

"Gaara-kun was looking for me? Hm. Training was great! Mom thinks my strength is improving tenfold. And after the Chunin exams, I may be able to start training to become a medic nin." Sakura said, grinning.

"That's really good. It's excellent that you're making progress. I think you're going to be tough competition to beat."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"Say, Shika-kun, do you want to go eat at Ichiraku? I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Let's go join Choji at the barbeque instead. Ichiraku has Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke there. Plus, however many fan girls can fit there. I'm glad you aren't like Ino, Saku-chan." Shikamaru said.

Sakura laughed. "Me too, Shika-kun. Me too."

**_

* * *

_**

Two Days Left

"Hn. Get up." Someone said, nudging Sakura's sleeping form.

"Huh?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Gaara-kun?"

"Aa. Come on." Gaara said, stepping back so she could get out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, yawning.

"I didn't have a chance to find you yesterday. You were with Shikamaru, and I didn't want to intrude."

"It would've been fine if you had come with Shika-kun and myself. We were just with Choji." Sakura said, standing up.

"Well, how about today we go to the playground?" Gaara asked.

Sakura smiled. "I haven't been there in so long!"

Sakura rushed around picking out her clothes, and she missed the small ghost of a smile that flittered across Gaara's face. After pushing Gaara out of her room, Sakura got dressed quickly. She opened the door to find him with his arms crossed, a hand extended to her.

"Do you trust me not to hurt you?" Gaara asked.

Sakura nodded and she took his hand. He pulled her close to him and they disappeared.

* * *

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Sakura exclaimed when they got to the park.

Gaara nodded and let Sakura lead him to the sandbox. Sakura sat down in the sand and sighed with relief.

"I met Shika-kun here you know," Sakura said when Gaara had sat down beside her.

"In the sandbox?"

Sakura nodded.

"Mom had brought me here when we had left the Hokage's office. I sat in the sand and he came up. He said he always sat here to watch the clouds, and we began talking. We read, and he gave me his hair tie since I had given you mine." Sakura said, pointing to the brown tie around her wrist. "Of course, I put it up in my hair, not around my wrist, but after I got my headband I couldn't bear to part with it."

"You were...so nice to me. You stood in front of me when kids were throwing rocks, even though you were hurt yourself." Gaara whispered.

Sakura smiled.

"They didn't hurt that bad. Just a few scratches and bruises."

Gaara placed his hands on both of her cheeks. "But they did hurt you. On the inside didn't they? Because of how the kids treated me."

Sakura stared at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah. It hurt to know how you were treated."

"You worried about me more than yourself. Why?"

"I worried about you more because you deserved to be loved too."

"Thank you...for everything," Gaara whispered.

Sakura grinned and threw her arms around Gaara, hugging him. Gaara hugged Sakura back, and for once in his life, he felt happy.

"Sakura-chan!" Temari called, tackling her best friend.

"Temari-chan? What's up?" Sakura asked.

Gaara glared at his older sister for ruining his happy moment and rose from the sand.

"Kankuro asked for you by the way, Gaara," Temari said, looking at her brother.

Gaara nodded and disappeared.

"So, I suppose my brother remembers you now?" Temari asked, grinning.

"And I suppose you saw that hug?" Sakura asked, rising from the ground.

"He had a peaceful look on his face. I hadn't seen that look on his face for six years." Temari said.

"Then I'm happy he trusts me, and more importantly, trusts himself."

"Chunin exams are in two days. You think you're ready?" Temari asked.

Sakura nodded. "As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Good. Let's just pray to Kami you don't have to go up against Gaara."

**_

* * *

_**

One Day Left

Sakura headed into the kitchen. After training with her mother that morning, she was anxious to get some food.

"Sakura," Tsunade said, coming up behind her.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling ramen out of the cupboard.

"Here."

Sakura turned around, and Tsunade thrust a package into her hands.

"What is it?" Sakura asked opening it.

"It's your secret weapon. Chakra enhancing gloves." Tsunade said, smiling at her daughter.

Sakura pulled them out of the box and put them on. They were a perfect fit.

"Thanks Mom," Sakura said, hugging Tsunade and putting the gloves back in the box.

"Don't forget to put them in your weapons pouch before you leave tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and made her ramen, eating it at the table. When she was done, she picked up the box and rushed upstairs to her room. She found Shikamaru lounging on her bed.

"Shika-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, placing the box on her dresser.

"Resting."

"On my bed?"

"It's comfortable."

"What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru sat up and looked at her.

"I came here to see if we could spar."

"Spar?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course."

"In the words of one of my best friends, that's too troublesome," Sakura answered sitting down on her bed.

Shikamaru laughed. "He sounds brilliant and handsome to boot."

Sakura punched Shikamaru in the arm. "He's also very kind."

"I don't know how the Chunin exams will go Saku-chan, but be careful. Ninja come from all different villages to participate in this type of thing. Did your mother say anything about your illness coming back to affect you?"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think she did. If there was anything danger, she would let me know."

Shikamaru nodded. "Alright. Then we'll try our best tomorrow won't we?"

Sakura grinned. "Yes. Yes we will."

* * *

That night, Sakura couldn't sleep. She climbed out of her bed and opened her window, jumping up onto the roof. She sat down and stared at the moon, smiling to herself.

"Sakura."

"Hm, Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, standing up and facing him.

"Those Sand ninja are bad news. You need to stop hanging out with them." Sasuke said.

Sakura shook her head. "You're an idiot, Sasuke. You don't know them."

Sakura moved away from him, and he grabbed her arm forcefully.

"You don't know them either, Sakura. That puppet guy is bad news, he was picking on little kids! The girl has a look about her that she doesn't take anything from anyone, and that Gaara kid, he kills, Sakura! We need you to be completely focused tomorrow."

"Let me go, Sasuke!"

"Not until you get it through your head that you don't belong to Suna. You are a Konoha ninja, and you will act as such."

"You're not high and mighty over me, Sasuke, so just shut up!"

"You're weak. Pathetic. It's been six years and yet you expect the Sand ninja to be the same? You're an idiot. They'll betray you eventually."

"You're wrong, Sasuke. You don't-"

"And you know for a fact they wouldnt betray you; our village?"

When Sakura didn't say anything, Sasuke dropped her arm in disgust.

"Keep your head out of the clouds and stay focused tomorrow. If you make a stupid mistake tomorrow, you'll be a disgrace to your team, your sensei, and your village."

Sasuke jumped off her roof, and Sakura dropped down, crying.

**

* * *

**

**Wow! He's a bastard!**

__

Yep. And I thought you guys deserved a long one.

**Uh...why?**

__

Because they are awesome!

**Mmhm!**

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom _and **Raven**


	10. Chapter Ten

__

Ah, it's been a while

****

Eleven days is a while?

__

Yes.

****

Whatever.

__

Anyway, onward.

Thanks to you all~:

__

DarkLillyOfTheNight96

Kallou

HaosAnjul

Darkleaf954

VALLED

Only if you wish it.

Moodymel

TJD41066

Minniemousemom

-Morgiee.

Twilightaddict131

Scarlet927

Mikomi(anon.)

Annabelinda

Shy Saya

****

(Holy crap.)

"Talking"

__

Thoughts

****

Inner Sakura

**__**

Shukaku

Disclaimer: Nope. Bwahaha.

**

* * *

**

A Flower In The Sand

Chapter 10- Meeting The Competition

Gaara was sitting up on the roof gazing at the moon. He sat, cross-legged, and still as a statue. Maybe that's why the person didn't notice him as they passed. Gaara turned his head to watch the person jump on each roof. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed someone else sitting on their roof like he was.

The person sitting had...pink hair? Gaara rose from his position and followed the person jumping, intent on figuring out what they want with Sakura. When he crept up the side, he heard final bits of a conversation.

"Keep your head out of the clouds and stay focused tomorrow. If you make a stupid mistake tomorrow, you'll be a disgrace to your team, your sensei, and your village."

Gaara watched as the boy he recognized now as Sasuke jump off, and he heard Sakura crying. He debated with himself before he sent some sand her way.

Sakura felt something touch her hand, and she looked down at it. It was sand. She forced a teary smile at it and looked behind her. She found herself staring into a pair of jade eyes, partially covered with a mop of red hair.

"I can kill him if you would like," Gaara offered, climbing up to where she was sitting.

Sakura laughed. "No, it's fine. He's just..."

Gaara sat next to her watching her as she struggled for the right word.

"Confused maybe? He doesn't like you guys. At all."

Gaara nodded. "I know. We don't like him either."

"Don't say that too loud. His fan girls will be chasing after you with a different array of weapons." Sakura said grinning.

Gaara shrugged. "I'll kill them too."

Sakura stared at him blankly. "For some reason, I feel that if I put you and them in a room, you would do just that."

Gaara crossed his arms as Sakura turned to look up at the moon.

"What are you doing out here?" Gaara finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, I couldn't sleep. I just thought I'd come up here for a little bit to relax, but then Sasuke came up here and bothered me..." Sakura said.

"What did he say to you?"

"He said I shouldn't hang out with you guys. I'm not part of your village and what not. I think he might be a bit jealous."

Gaara looked up to the stars and froze when Sakura put her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and his face met with cherry pink locks of hair. Sakura sighed tiredly.

"You know what, Gaara-kun?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I don't think you guys are bad. You wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally. I trust you three so much." Sakura yawned, closing her eyes.

Gaara stared at her in shock as she slipped into a quiet sleep. In his head, Shukaku was having a party.

**__**

Haha! Wait until she finds out that you guys are helping in attacking her village! I bet she won't like you as much then!

__

Shut up.

****

Cranky now? Why?

I said shut up.

Gaara pushed Shukaku to the back of his mind and focused on the sky once more. He wrapped an arm around Sakura to keep her warm while she slept. He knew the duty to his Father and the village, and he would complete it with his siblings as planned. Sakura, however, was a problem, Gaara concluded.

* * *

Sakura woke up when the sun hit her closed eyes. She groaned and lifted her head, blinking her eyes open. Her neck hurt something fierce, and why did her legs hurt so much? She turned her head and was met with jade green eyes, similar to the ones last night. She squeaked and jumped up, looking all around her.

"You'll fall if you keep doing that," Gaara's dry voice commented.

"You mean, I fell asleep out here?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded.

"Oh man. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I got to watch the sun rise with my favorite person beside me."

"Even though I didn't see it," Sakura mumbled. "Wait, I'm your favorite person?"

Gaara nodded. "My siblings can be annoying, but you are quite the opposite. You amuse me."

"Thanks. I'm glad I can be used for entertainment." Sakura commented dryly. "Oh jeez. Today we have the Chunin exams don't we?"

Gaara nodded again, and Sakura groaned.

"I don't know if I'll survive."

"You're strong, don't worry. I must go. My brother and sister will be wondering where I am." Gaara said standing up.

Sakura nodded. "Alright. Thank you for keeping me company last night. It was nice of you to come."

Gaara disappeared, and Sakura climbed down the roof, swinging herself into the room. Sakura dressed quickly, sticking her chakra enhancing gloves in her pouch. She couldn't forget those. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tsunade was slumped over in one of the chairs, head on the table, sake in her hand. Sakura shook her head and grabbed the sake bottle, throwing it away.

"Hey, Mom," Sakura said, nudging Tsunade with her foot.

"Hmph. What?" Tsunade groaned.

"I'm gonna head out now. I have to meet the boys at the academy." Sakura said.

Tsunade caught her in a surprise embrace.

"Good luck, Sakura! Don't beat them bastards down too bad!" Tsunade yelled.

"I'm right here, Mom. I think you need to get to bed. Sleep off that hangover." Sakura said.

Tsunade let her go and nodded. "Alright. I'll get right on that."

Sakura walked towards the door. "Three, two, one..."

Tsunade's head dropped back to the table, her snores echoing through the house. Sakura shook her head, laughing as she left her house.

* * *

Gaara crossed his arms and was staring intently at the door.

"Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay."

"Stuff it, Kankuro. He's just waiting for Sakura-chan to come through those doors." Temari said, whacking her brother in the back of the head.

"Ow Temari. What the hell?" Kankuro seethed.

"We're not the only ones in here. Have some respect and close your mouth."

Temari watched as Gaara visibly relaxed his position when Sakura's pink locks were in sight. Temari smiled slightly at her brothers actions, turning her head back to watch Sakura.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, what gives? You're usually one of the first ones to meet us at places. Well, second to teme but still." Naruto said.

"I had to talk to my Mom. She's nursing a bit of a hangover right now. Sorry guys." Sakura said, grinning.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then back at Sakura.

"What?"

"Nothing," Naruto muttered.

"Hn."

They walked in to hear someone rambling about the Chunin exams.

"Real nice speech," Sasuke commented dryly when they were finished. "Now both of you step aside and let me through."

__

Just let him through? Who the hell does he think he is?!

****

Well, he is a prodigy...

__

Aren't you supposed to be the one shouting obscenities and cursing Sasuke's name?

****

Too wired on nerves. Leave me be.

"And while you're at it, reverse the genjustu," Sasuke continued. "We can see through your illusion anyway. We're going to the third floor."

"So you noticed the genjutsu, huh?"

Sasuke turned his head. "Go ahead and tell them, Sakura. I'm sure you saw through it before anyone else."

__

Er...what?

****

Hm?

"You have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills on our squad. You must have seen this coming a mile away."

__

Hm. Well what do you know? It is a genjutsu! Poorly crafted at that. Why didn't I notice it before?

****

Maybe because you were looking around for a certain someone?

__

Bite me.

"Of course! I spotted it right away. This is only the second floor." Sakura said, smiling.

"Right!" Naruto agreed.

"Huh. Well aren't we the smart ones? I see you noticed an illusion. Now, let's see you deal with this."

Sakura watched as Sasuke prepared to kick the boy, but they were both stopped by a boy dressed in all green.

****

SPANDEX?! Oh dear Kami...

__

Uh...inner me? Inner me? She...fainted? And, wow. He's fast!

"Hey, what happened to the plan?" A brown haired boy asked the one in green. "I thought you were the one who said to keep a low profile and don't let anyone see our skill level."

"I know, but..."

Suddenly the boy looked at Sakura, who just raised an eyebrow. Sakura watched as he approached her.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura, right?" He asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. That's me."

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life."

****

What?! Spandex wearing man?! NOOO!

__

Shut it! It's not like anyone can hear you, but you're giving me a headache!

"I am...terribly sorry, Lee-san, but I am waiting for someone. Maybe you will meet him later." Sakura said.

"Oh. It is not...that dark haired boy that you are waiting for then?" Lee asked, looking at Sasuke.

"Definitely not! No, the one I'm waiting for has red hair." Sakura smiled softly, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"I see. I thank you for letting me down easy, Sakura-san. I wish to meet the one you are waiting for. He is here then?" Lee asked.

Sakura nodded. "Knowing him, he's already on the third floor. Naruto, Sasuke, let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke, who just got done talking to Neji, nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Hey, you!" Someone called after them when they had almost reached the third floor. "With the attitude."

They turned around to see Rock Lee above where they stood.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to fight, right here and right now."

"You want to fight me here and now huh?"

"Yes." Rock Lee jumped down to where they were.

"My name is Rock Lee. You said it was common courtesy for a challenger to give his own name first right? Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hn. So you know me."

"I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan, and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me."

Rock Lee looked over at Sakura and smiled. "I cannot wait to meet the one you wait for. Is he truly strong?"

Sakura nodded. "Incredibly."

"I hope I have the chance to fight him," Lee said, looking back over to Sasuke.

"Hold it!" Naruto called. "I get him first. This weirdo is mine."

"Uhm...Naruto?" Sakura asked.

__

Doesn't he understand how strong Lee is?

****

It's the power of the spandex I tell you!

"What? It'll take me two minutes to have this guy begging for mercy."

"No thank you. Right now the only one I want to fight is Uchiha." Lee said.

"Yeah? Well I got news for you. Sasuke can't compare to me, believe it!" Naruto called running at Lee.

Sakura watched as Lee took down Naruto in less than ten seconds.

__

Whoa! He really is that strong

****

SP-

__

Say it! I dare you!

Sakura winced every time Sasuke was hit by Lee.

__

This is getting ridiculous. Why would Lee want to fight Sasuke unless...?

****

He wanted Sasuke to show him his moves?

__

Even the great Uchiha couldn't figure it out.

"Sasuke, stop fighting him! He wants to figure out your moves." Sakura said.

Lee and Sasuke looked over at Sakura.

"I see you have figured out my ploy. You are very smart, but are you strong as well?" Lee asked.

__

Mom said these were my secret weapon, but I think most of the secrets are out.

Sakura pulled the gloves out of her pouch and pulled them on.

__

Gloves? What does she expect to get from those?

Sasuke smirked.

"Gloves, Sakura? Really?" Sasuke asked.

Lee disappeared, and Sakura whirled around looking for him.

__

What did Mom say? Focus on the chakras in the room...

Sakura closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, on the three people besides her currently in the room. Her eyes opened.

__

Behind me!

Sakura whirled around, ready to smash her fist into the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

She faltered and was kicked in the face. She flew back and skidded across the floor.

"Ugh...Naruto..." Sakura said, wiping at her bleeding cheek.

"Oh! My deepest apologies, Sakura. I expected you to counter my kick." Lee said.

"I was going to, but Naruto had to go and break my concentration..." Sakura complained, rising from the ground.

"We're done here," Sasuke said, looking at Rock Lee.

"Yes, I agree. I cannot wait to see what _you_ have up your sleeve, Sakura." Lee said.

He jumped off to search for his team. Sakura took her gloves off and put them back in her pouch.

__

Come on...my cheek really smarts. I could use some healing chakra here...

"Sakura? What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Shh!"

Sakura placed her hand on her cheek and breathed deep.

__

Come on...come on...come on

Sakuras cheek stopped hurting, and she could have jumped for joy.

"I did it," she whispered.

"What are you mumbling about?" Sasuke asked.

****

Don't heal him. He can deal with a few scratches.

__

I agree.

"Come on, guys. We've got to go." Sakura said, walking off.

__

There's something different about her. For once, I'm actually looking forward to see who she fights later.

Sasuke and Naruto followed after Sakura quickly. When they found room 301, they were surprised to see Kakashi waiting for them.

"Glad you came, Sakura. For your sake, and the others." Kakashi said.

__

What is he insinuating?!

****

That you're weak.

Sakura's hand twitched. She wanted to reach into her pouch and show Kakashi-sensei just how weak she was.

"Huh?" They all muttered.

"Now, you can all formerly register for the Chunin exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see, only groups of three are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way it's always been."

"But...you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual."

"Yes, I did."

"Was that a lie?" Sakura challenged.

"Sort of," Kakashi admitted. "It is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you. At the same time, I didn't want you to feel obliged to take the exam for any feelings you might have for Sasuke or Naruto."

__

I think I'm gonna be sick.

Sakura gagged. "Oh dear Kami. You're saying you didn't tell us so I wouldn't feel pressured to take the exam because of any 'more than friend' feelings I might have for either of them?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yes."

"That's disgusting! We're teammates! Nothing more." Sakura said. "I would've come here anyway because like the others, I want to show what I've learned so I can become a Chunin."

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"I watched you all these last five days. I must say, I am impressed with the results of your training. Especially you, Sakura. You and your mother have been working very hard haven't you?"

Sakura nodded happily.

"Well, I'd just like to say that I'm very proud of you all."

"We won't let you down, Kakashi-sensei. Believe it."

Kakashi moved out of the way, and they opened the doors, stepping inside the room.

"Ah...that's a lot of people," Sakura commented when the doors closed behind them.

__

Despite all the training I've done with my mother, I think I'll be killed by these people!

****

Keep your head up! You're a Konoha Kunoichi!

__

Right. No fear.

"Sasuke! Where have you been?" Ino asked, jumping on Sasuke's back.

Sakura sidled away from Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru commented.

"Shika-kun!" Sakura called.

"What's up Saku-chan?"

Sakura jumped on his back the same way Ino had done to Sasuke.

"Dealing with my team. The usual. What's up Choji?" Sakura asked.

"Eh. Nothing really. Ino was going on and on about Sasuke, and that's what really annoyed us." Choji commented.

"Ugh. Saku-chan, you're not really that heavy, but my back ached for a while the last time you jumped on me." Shikamaru complained.

"Bite me, Shika-kun. I slept out on my roof last night; my legs hurt!" Sakura said.

"Well, well, what do you know? Looks like everyone's here." Kiba said, walking up with Shino and Hinata.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said, smiling.

"Ah! Yes, h-hello S-Sakura-san. H-how are you?" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm good, Hinata."

Sakura hopped off Shikamaru's back and stood next to him.

"My back hurts. It's such a drag." Shikamaru said, lazily throwing an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Eh. You need some more muscle, Shika-kun." Sakura said, laughing.

Choji walked forward a few steps, and Sakura dragged him back.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Choji asked.

"I don't think Shino would take to kindly to you stepping on that bug," Sakura commented.

Shino nodded in her direction. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

Sakura watched with Shikamaru, amused at how Naruto was interacting with Kiba.

__

Some things never change...

****

You mean Naruto being an idiot? Yeah

__

If we're in here...then that means Gaara-kun might be as well...which means he probably watched me jump on Shikamaru's back...

****

I wouldn't take Gaara to be the jealous type. The killing type sure, but never jealous.

"Hey, you guys, you might wanna try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're the nine rookies, right? Fresh out of the academy? I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip." A boy with silver hair said.

"Well who asked you?" Ino called. "Who are you?"

Shikamaru and Sakura sighed simultaneously, then chuckled. They faced the boy quietly, waiting for him to continue talking.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, but really, look around you. You've made quite an impression." Kabuto said.

Shikamaru and Sakura, followed by the others, looked around at the other people.

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru muttered.

"Look how many people are here, Shika-kun. I couldn't possibly find Gaara-kun in this mess." Sakura said, elbowing Shikamaru in the ribs. "Besides, this is not a drag. Stop being a stick in the mud."

Shikamaru rubbed the spot where Sakura elbowed him and grimaced.

"You've got some power in those joints, Saku-chan."

"You can't help it. I mean, how could you know how things work? You're just rookies. You remind me of myself awhile back." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto. That's your name, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam?"

"No, it's...my seventh."

"Wow. This really is such a drag." Shikamaru said. "And don't elbow me again, Saku-chan."

"Well, they're held twice a year, so this'll be my fourth year."

"Hm. So that makes you a veteran. You must be an expert by now." Sakura commented.

"Yeah, sort of."

"Some expert, he's never passed," Shikamaru said.

"Don't be mean, Shika-kun," Sakura said.

"Maybe I can help you kids out a little with my ninja info cards," Kabuto said, pulling them out.

"Ninja info cards? What are those?" Sakura asked.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than two hundred of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye, in fact, they appear blank." Kabuto explained.

"Quite clever," Sakura murmured, looking at Shikamaru.

"I suppose," Shikamaru said, shrugging.

"I'll hit you with a tree if you aren't nicer," Sakura muttered dangerously.

All the rookies and Kabuto looked at the pair oddly.

"Ignore her. Like she said, she slept on the roof last night. She's a bit crazy." Shikamaru said.

"Bite me."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward.

"They might. Have someone special in mind?" Kabuto asked, smiling.

"He's Gaara of the Desert, and there's Rock Lee of the Leaf Village while you're at it," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru felt Sakura stiffen.

"Anything wrong, Saku-chan?"

"I just have a bad feeling about Sasuke finding out any information about Gaara-kun," Sakura whispered.

Kabuto grabbed two cards and held them up.

"Here they are."

"Show them."

"First up is Rock Lee."

Sakura glanced around the room. She was looking for a tall girl with blonde hair, or a smaller boy with red hair.

__

How hard can it be to find a boy with red hair? It's not that common, I mean, look at my hair!

****

Is that him over there?

__

No that's not him...

Gaara watched Sakura and Shikamaru from his place between his siblings. Shikamaru had his arm thrown around Sakura's shoulders, and Gaara was getting more agitated by the minute.

"It seems like Sakura-chan is looking for you, Gaara," Temari said.

"Hm. It seems like she is. Don't signal her yet. I want to see what this...Kabuto does." Gaara said.

Temari nodded, and she looked over at Kankuro.

"That means stay quiet," Temari said.

"I know that," Kankuro muttered, crossing his arms.

Sakura watched as Kabuto stopped talking about Rock Lee and moved on to Gaara. She watched with interest at what Kabuto had to say.

"Mission experience eight C-rank and one B-rank as a Genin," Kabuto said.

Sakura smiled. "That's Gaara-kun for you. I'm so proud of him."

"There's not much else known about him. He's survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"Help from his sand I take it?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah."

"He's done a B-rank as a Genin?" Kiba asked.

"What's the deal with this guy?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura just smiled.

"Leaf, sand, rain, grass, waterfall, sound. From the looks of things, they've all sent exceptionally skilled candidates to participate in the exam this time around. Of course, the hidden sound village is small. It sprang up recently, and no one knows anything about it. Those guys are a mystery." Kabuto said.

Sakura looked around to see if she could find the members of the hidden sound village, but she couldn't locate them in the large mass of people.

"Well, you get the point. The competition is going to be fierce this year."

"So it would seem," Hinata said. "It's almost enough to make you lose your confidence."

"It's a fine time to start talking like that!" Ino exclaimed.

"It'll be fine, Hinata. We've all been training. I just hope it's enough." Sakura said, sighing.

"Of the years I've been coming here, I've never seen a crop of candidates with this much potential. Yup, we've got our work cut out for us." Kabuto said.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Hey Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

Naruto yelled, whipping around to face all the ninja. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Believe it!"

"Hey! What's that idiot trying to do, get us killed?!" Ino screeched at Sakura. "Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!"

"Who's boyfriend? Yours?" Sakura challenged, smirking. "You're the perfect pair. You're both blonde, loud, annoying, and stupid!"

"You wanna start something forehead?!"

"Bring it, Pig! I'll kick your ass!"

"Uh...Saku-chan...she's not worth it?" Shikamaru asked, rather than said.

Sakura straightened up and smiled at Shikamaru.

"You're right, Shika-kun. She isn't worth it." Sakura laughed, and Ino fumed behind her.

"That's it," Ino frowned, forming a fist with her hand.

She threw the punch at the back of Sakura's head. Sakura whirled around quickly and caught Ino's fist.

"That was a dirty move, Ino," Shikamaru said.

Sakura added chakra to her hand and forced Ino down to her knees. Ino winced as Sakura squeezed her hand harder.

"I get it, Forehead. I'm sorry alright?" Ino said, trying to pull her hand away.

Everyone stared at Sakura and Ino. Other ninja began whispering amongst themselves about the pink haired Kunoichi.

"Sakura," someone said.

Sakura's head snapped up, and emerald met with jade. Sakura smiled at Gaara.

"So there you are Gaara-kun. I was looking for you guys." Sakura said.

"You might want to let go of her hand," Gaara said, crossing his arms.

Sakura looked down at Ino and dropped her hand immediately.

"You could've broke my hand, Forehead!" Ino screeched at Sakura, once she was hiding behind Choji.

Sakura stepped forward, clenching her fists. "You weren't so high and mighty when you were down on the ground apologizing!"

Gaara held an arm out and stopped Sakura from moving forward anymore. Sakura looked at Gaara, before stepping back.

"I understand, Gaara-kun."

All the rookie Genin were too wrapped up in the ordeal with Sakura and Ino, that they failed to notice Kabuto on the ground from sound ninja.

"Kabuto!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What happened with that?" Shikamaru asked.

While everyone whispered amongst themselves, a new voice was heard.

"All right you baby-faced degenerates! Pipe down and listen up!" Someone called. "It's time to begin. I am Ibiki Moreno, your proctor, and from this moment, your worst enemy."

* * *

_So, I thought to end it there._

****

It's as long as the ninth chapter!

_What can I say? You guys deserve it!_

****

Mmhm!

_Some of you may know by now, and some of you may not, but Vesper chan is having a one-shot contest!_

****

It would be very appreciated if you checked out our story, The Cherry Blossom, and Annabelinda's story, What is, the End.

_All you have to do is read, review, and when July thirty-first rolls around, and the contest closes, vote!_

****

It'd mean a lot to both of us and Annabelinda!

_Next chapter: Well, you're just going to have to wait for that ;]_

_BulletGirl-Cherryblossom_ and **Raven**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Er….I'm sorry?

**You'd better be!!**

Haha well it's only been…uh…eight months…

**Eight LONG months you bast-**

Onward!!

My thanks to:

_DarkLillyOfTheNight96_

_Kallou_

_VALLED_

_MelloKai_

_Scarlet927_

_Tsebe Uchiha_

_SasoLOVE111_

_A Shadow Away_

_Luka1Sakura_

_-Morgiee._

_Iaf Aros_

_Aero13_

_AlaskenWildflower_

_Someday-Known_

_Cruisegirl_

_Lynne1923_

_xXFoxy Scorpion BlossomXx_

(Holy crap. Part dos.)

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**_Shukaku_**

Disclaimer: …No…**YES! **No!

**

* * *

**

A Flower In The Sand

**Chapter 11- Cheating and the Interviews**

Sakura smiled and silently thanked Kami. Fate couldn't have chosen a better place for her. Two seats to the right sat Gaara while Shikamaru was in front of her. She zoned out on what the proctor was saying as she poked the back of Shikamaru's head with a pencil.

He eventually sighed, waving her pencil away. She grinned at him when he looked back at her, and a small smile played on his lips as well.

"The exam is in front of you. Begin!"

Ibiki's voice rang with authority, and Shikamaru immediately turned back around. After ten minutes of scanning over the test, Sakura sighed.

_This test is way too hard…is there a point?_

**Sure! They want you to cheat!**

_Cheat?!_

**Yup. Simple as that.**

Sakura cast her eyes sideways to the left to look at Hinata and then to the right to look two seats down at Gaara. A slight slithering of sand made her ears twitch and the answers were being formed on the desk next to her paper. She smiled slightly and began to write down the answers that Gaara had given her.

When she was done, the sand went back to it's master. Sakura softly tapped her pencil on her desk using morse code, and Shikamaru gave the barest nod that he understood. She noticed that his shadow stretched across the room over to Naruto.

When Shikamaru wrote the answers, so did Naruto. When he was done, Naruto grinned widely and began doodling on the paper. Sakura noticed Kiba using Akamaru, and Shino had his bugs. Ino had used Choji as a dummy for her mind transfer jutsu, and Hinata was receiving answers from Shino's bugs.

Team by team were caught as time went on, and they had to leave. Sakura scowled. She hoped that none of her team were caught, or even anyone on the Suna team. Sand slithered across the desk to form the words, 'Are you okay?'

She smiled and nodded her head.

'Alright.'

The sand slithered away and Inner Sakura was having a party.

**He cares! Yes!!**

_He's always cared. Deep down._

**Well, let's bring to light the whole, 'My uncle tried to kill me so I think I'll keep everyone out' phase.**

_True, but that wasn't his fault either._

She let her Inner mull over this while she slyly surveyed everyone else. She could see Sasuke still fretting over his test, and she grinned slightly. Her grin faltered when she realized that if he failed, then so could she and Naruto. She squeezed her pencil so tight she thought it would break. Inwardly sighing, she tapped her pencil almost silently to Shikamaru.

She watched his shadow extend over to Sasuke and helped him finish the test. When Shikamaru took his shadow back, Sasuke looked over at them and scowled slightly. Sakura turned her nose up at him, and Shikamaru stared at him blankly.

He faced his own paper, practically glaring a hole in it. Sakura laughed inwardly, and she could see the tell-tale shake of Shikamaru's shoulders as he shook with silent laughter. Sakura watched the clock tick away and was startled when the proctor began to yell.

"Alright! Listen up!"

**Sheesh! What a loud mouth!**

_I'll say!_

"Here's the tenth and final question!"

_Eh…what?_

**Weren't you even paying attention?!**

_No._

**Alright, you had to do all nine of the problems. When fifteen minutes were left, he was going to give out the tenth and final question. Which is now. Got it?**

_Yes._

**Listen next time, geez.**

"Before I give you the question, there are some more rules that you need to be aware of."

_More rules?!_

**Gah! Just beat me with an ugly stick!**

The sound of a door opening caught Sakura's attention as she turned toward where Kankuro and a proctor were standing. She smirked to herself.

_Now I know that's a puppet. I memorized the book he gave me._

**Apparently, the proctor realizes it as well.**

_Really?_

**You weren't paying attention again.**

Gaara crossed his arms and looked over at his brother, before returning his attention to Sakura's now turned back.

_Idiot._

**_I agree. It shouldn't have taken that long for him to get answers!_**

"These rules are unique to question ten," Ibiki continued as if Kankuro hadn't interrupted. "Listen carefully...and try not to let them frighten you."

_Are you getting a bit of déjà vu?_

**Yup. These people piss me off.**

"Very well then, rule number one. Each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision."

Sakura could almost feel the sigh of relief Shikamaru let out.

"Don't get your hopes up yet," she whispered to him. "I think we're in for a surprise."

He groaned quietly, perturbed at the thought of doing…well…anything.

"So what's the catch?" Temari called. "Let's say we don't want to do it what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you fail. And that means, of course, both your teammates fail as well."

Whispers erupted all around Sakura as she frowned heavily.

_Is he being serious?_

**Do you see that face? I don't think he has any other emotion other than serious.**

"Not so fast. You didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly…you will not only fail. You will be barred from taking the Chunin exam ever again!"

Sakura snapped her pencil in half.

_WHAT?!_

**Is he serious?!**

_We already covered that!_

**What if Naruto doesn't take the final question?! We'll all be kicked out, granted, but what if we all agree to take it…and he's wrong?!**

_Oh no no no no! I just got reacquainted with Temari-chan, Kankuro-san, and Gaara-kun! We can't fail now. Naruto, I'm counting on you!_

"Hey! That's bull! That's just ridiculous! What kind of rule is that?!" Kiba exclaimed. "There's lots of people here who've taken the test before!"

_Is he…laughing?!_

**He is! What an ass!**

"I guess you're just…unlucky," he said. "I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then by all means, skip it. Come back and try again next year."

_And…he's laughing again._

**He's getting enjoyment out of our suffering! This proctor isn't right in the head!**

"Now then, if you're ready. The tenth and final question! Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and you'll be free to go."

_I can almost sense Naruto's internal struggle from here!_

**I know how you feel.**

_I'm almost tempted to raise my hand…just for Naruto…_

Sakura's hand waivered as she started to raise it. Sand wrapped around her wrist, keeping her hand down.

"What…?" she whispered, looking over at Gaara.

He gave her a reserved smile and shook his head slightly. She looked back over to Naruto, who was quivering. Sakura watched as Naruto raised his hand and slam it down on the desk.

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit, and I don't run! You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life!" He exclaimed, standing up. "I'll still be Hokage someday!"

_Oh…Naruto…_

**Did he really have to insert the Hokage part? **

Sakura smiled slightly and shook her head.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance."

Sakura looked over at Gaara, then down at Shikamaru. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

_I'm not giving up. Not for the world._

"Well then, I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you that you've all passed the first exam!"

_Are you kidding me?!_

**He beat around the bush the whole damn time?! ARGH!**

"I could kill something," Sakura whispered furiously.

Shikamaru tilted his head and turned to look at her.

"Not my back again, please," he pleaded, complaining.

"Cork it, Shika-kun. You owe me a million back rides."

_Though…_

"Where's the tenth question?" Sakura asked.

**And he's laughing again! God I hate this guy!**

"There wasn't one, not a written one at least!" Ibiki said smiling.

_Oh god. Creepy smile. That's even worse than his serious face!_

**MY EYES!**

"Actually, your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"So the other nine questions were just a waste of time?" Temari asked, enraged.

"No, not at all. Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had an important purpose. To test your ability to surreptitiously gather strategic intelligence under the most adverse circumstances."

"Well that clears up everything," Temari deadpanned.

Sakura began to ignore the proctor again as she began to stab Shikamaru in the back of the head with the eraser of her unbroken pencil. Every jab gave him a little anger vein in his forehead.

_Just ignore it, Shikamaru. She wants a reaction. Keep your cool…_

Sakura grinned and kept jabbing him in the back of his head. Just when he was about to turn around and break her pencil, something crashed through the window. Sakura dropped her pencil, and Shikamaru looked to the front again.

"Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating! I'll be your next proctor, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test?" She asked. "Then let's go! Follow me!"

"You're early. Again." Ibiki said.

"How many are there?" Anko asked. "Ibiki, you let all these guys pass? Your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be, a stronger crop of candidates this year." Ibiki said.

"Hm…they sure don't look it," Anko said.

_Is she inferring what I think she's inferring?_

**If you think she's inferring what I think she's inferring then she must be inferring what we think she's inferring!**

_……_

**She thinks we're all weak.**

_Thank you._

"Trust me, when I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated. This is gonna be fun." She said, smirking. "All right you maggots had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning! I'll let your squad leaders know where you are to meet me. Dismissed."

_Officially creeped out._

**Agreed.**

Sakura stood up and stretched slightly. When her knees popped, she grimaced. She noticed everyone filing out the doors, so she hopped over the table and onto Shikamaru's back.

"Augh! Saku-chan!" Shikamaru complained.

"Onward, lazy man!" Sakura said, laughing.

Shikamaru sighed and began walking to the door.

"Shikamaru," a dusty voice said once Shikamaru had made it into the hallway.

"Hm?" He asked, turning.

"Oh, Gaara-kun! Thank you for the answers by the way. I didn't need them, but it was nice to be able to get it done quicker." Sakura said smiling.

One corner of Gaara's mouth turned up in a grimace/smile as he looked at Sakura, then turned back to Shikamaru.

"I can ease your burden if you want me to. I'll be doing it anyway, I just wanted to let you know."

Shikamaru smirked. "Go ahead."

Gaara grabbed Sakura around the waist and pulled her to him. Everyone watched as Sakura and Gaara disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

"That is the red-haired boy that Sakura-chan was talking about?" Lee asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded, yawning. "That's Gaara."

"I see. He looks like a tough opponent, but I'll get him! Then Sakura-chan can be mine." Lee said, clenching his fist.

"Good luck," Shikamaru said, walking off.

"That boy is a lazy one," TenTen said, walking up to Lee.

"That he is, but he is strong. Plus, he is Sakura's friend. He may be a credible threat as well. I shall watch him along with Gaara of the Desert."

* * *

Sakura held on for dear life as Gaara whisked them away to one of the back alleys.

"Exhilarating. Every single time." She said, smiling.

He gave a small smile back and took her hand.

"Using the sand for travel is…interesting. It gets old after awhile though." He said, leading them through the streets.

They walked silently for a bit, hand in hand, before they came to Ichiraku.

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.

Gaara nodded. "I didn't eat breakfast."

They sat on the stools, and Ayame greeted them warmly.

"What'll you have guys? It's on the house since I know you guys passed the first exam."

They placed their orders and sat in silence before Gaara decided to break it.

"Here," he said, handing her the bear. "You left it at the park that night, and I always forgot to return it."

Sakura nodded and hugged the bear close. "Thank you. Do you…know what happened to that ribbon I gave you?"

Gaara tilted his head in confusion as Sakura's face dropped.

"I am…sorry. I do not. Was it…important?"

"That was the last thing I had to remember my parents before the Akatsuki killed them," Sakura whispered.

Placing his hand on Sakura's arm, he frowned. "I'm sorry."

When the food arrived, Sakura smiled for Ayame's benefit, but Gaara knew that she was sad on the inside.

* * *

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, hitting Sasuke in the back.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I was just passing by Ichiraku when I heard Sakura and Gaara talking! She said that her parents were killed by the Akat-Akat…uh…" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"Pray tell, Naruto," Kakashi asked, walking up behind them. "Were you about to say Akatsuki?"

"That's it, Kakashi-sensei!"

"What is the 'Akatsuki'?" Sasuke asked.

"They are an organization of S-ranked criminals. What I am about to tell you if for your ears only. Got it?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"When Sakura was born, she was a frail child. She couldn't walk, had trouble breathing, and even she had trouble speaking. Her parents took her everywhere they could looking for Lady Tsunade. They finally heard that she was in Suna, so they took off for the Sand village. While there, Sakura's dad was murdered in an alleyway. Her mother was murdered right in front of Sakura's eyes. By your own brother, Sasuke.

"Sakura was hidden under the bed at the time and because of her weak state, they did not find her. It ended up being that they were looking for Gaara, who contains the One-Tailed Shukaku demon. Lady Tsunade healed Sakura and taught her to walk. Ever since she was six years old, Sakura has always referred to Tsunade as her mother. Her past is too painful for her to talk about now. When Sakura's parents died, her original guardian was supposed to be me. However, since I was still in ANBU at the time, I stepped aside to let Tsunade have her. She's done well with Sakura."

"All this time, she's been an orphan like Sasuke and myself, and she's never…she's always so happy and bright," Naruto said sadly.

"My own brother murdered her parents. How can she not hate me for still being alive when the massacre went down?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura is not the type to blame other people. That's how she was able to make easy friends with Gaara. He was not accepted, and he thought it was his fault. However, she made him see that the others were wrong. The next time you look at Sakura, think hard. Remember that a ninja must always see what is not meant to be seen." Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded, and Kakashi disappeared.

"All this time, everyone has been convinced that Sakura-chan is happy. That's she satisfied with her mother. How can I look at her now knowing what I know? I've always thought she was privledged, lucky to have even one parent. However, knowing that she lost her parents for a stupid and terrible reason, well, that just makes me angry." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "I believe that my brother would do something as stupid as this. And he will pay. I'm not only killing him for my sake, but for the sake of Sakura's forgiveness as well."

* * *

Sakura and Gaara parted ways after he dropped her off at her house mid-afternoon. He went back to the small and quaint hotel he was staying at, and Temari was there right when he opened the door.

"So, where do you and Sakura-chan go?" Temari asked nonchalantly.

"I'm not in the mood, Temari. Sakura is very sad by the fact that I can't find that ribbon of hers. Damn it." Gaara cursed, covering half of his face with his right hand.

Temari smiled slightly and pulled something out of her pack. "You mean this?"

She dangled the red ribbon in front of Gaara's face. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You've had it the whole time?" He growled.

"Don't you hurt me, Gaara. You have to hear the story."

"…Fine."

**Flashback**

_Temari sighed, exiting the Kazekage estate. She wasn't tired, even though the moon had reached it's high peak. She already missed Sakura-chan, even though it was only the first day she was gone._

_"I think I'll go over and see what Gaara and Uncle are up to," she mused silently to herself._

_Walking along the path at night made Temari truly appreciate the beauty the Sand Village had to offer._

_"If only it was this quiet during the day," she sighed happily._

_Rounding the corner to her Uncle's house, she was terrified to see Gaara grappling with Yashamaru. Before Gaara crushed his Uncle with sand, he untied the ribbon swiftly and tossed it to the wind. Temari knew that even in the midst of the struggle, Gaara didn't want the ribbon to get cut or torn._

_Temari chased after it as the wind carried it farther away. She grasped it in her hand and tucked it into her pocket. She winced, realizing that she would have to go back and handle Gaara._

**End Flashback**

"So you see," Temari said. "Subconsciously, you didn't want to tear the ribbon so you took it off and tossed it. However, you got awful mad that night. It made you forget your wretched childhood, sealing it off deep within the recesses of your mind. Sakura has made you remember. She has healed you."

Temari handed the ribbon to Gaara, who immediately tied it around his wrist.

"Thank you, Onee-san. Thank you."

* * *

When they all met in front of a giant gate the next morning, Sakura was surprised to see what looked like a forest. She found Shikamaru, but he hadn't seen her yet.

"Cherryblossom Jutsu: Art of Jumping on Shika-kun's back!" Sakura called launching herself onto said lazy man's back.

"Going down," Shikamaru muttered, as he keeled over, bring Sakura with him.

"Aw Shika-kun, you're no fun," Sakura said pouting.

"Sorry, Saku-chan. If you keep this up, I won't be able to move." Shikamaru said, cracking his back.

"Sakura?" Gaara asked.

"Oh come on, Gaara-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura…chan?"

"That's it!"

Gaara smiled, and Sakura noticed the ribbon on Gaara's wrist.

"Gaa-kun…you…found it?" Sakura asked, tears coming to her eyes.

He nodded slightly and found himself in a bear hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Sakura was crying on his shoulder, but she didn't care.

Apparently, neither did Gaara because he made no motion to move her.

"I felt happy knowing that you had it, but when you lost it…I was so hurt. Now you've found it. Thank you." Sakura said, wiping away the tears.

"Why are you crying?" Gaara asked.

"These are tears of happiness silly!" Sakura exclaimed, laughing.

Everyone turned when Anko stood in front of the gate.

"This is the location for the second phase of the exam. We call it the Forest of Death."

Sakura paled. "Forest of…Death?"

"Hey, you alright there Saku-chan?" Shikamaru asked, nudging her slightly.

"Yeah sure I'll be fine…"

_Oh god. I really want Sprinkles now!_

**You left him in bed! Remember?**

_I know. This place gives me the creeps. There's something off about this forest._

Sakura watched as Naruto conversed with Konohamaru, and she sweatdropped when Anko said they were taking a ten minute break so _she _could be interviewed as well.

"You have got to be joking," Sakura muttered, flopping down to the ground.

Shikamaru sat next to her, staring up at the clouds.

"Thank god. I haven't gotten to cloud watch all morning." He muttered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You're not even watching the clouds you idiot," she seethed.

He cracked one eye open. "So? I see them in my memory."

Sakura snorted and stared up at the sky. Gaara stood next to her, rigid in place.

"What's wrong, Gaara-kun? Sit down and take a load off." She said.

"This forest does not feel right to me. I will stand to protect if need be."

Sakura blinked a few times. "Well, okay…"

Shikamaru sighed as he watched Naruto and Anko fight over the Academy kids.

"Something tells me this is going to take forever. What a drag."

* * *

And I gave you guys a really long one! About fourteen pages of Naruto goodness!

**God I hate you.**

You hate God?! You evil Inner!

**I MEANT YOU! NOT GOD! YOU!**

Jeez…everyone can hear, you don't need to yell.

**Die.**

You wish.

**All right. Our time is done for now so…**

Read and review!

**Yes. You took my sentence.**

iiWishUponAStar _and _**Raven**


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Thanks for waiting patiently everybody! I know how many of you have been waiting._

**Do you really?**

_Mmm…maybe not. Hehe._

Thanks for the reviews:

Midnitesilverwolf

Twisted Musalih

Akatsukifan1

SasoLOVE111

Jojii-chan

Only if you wish it.

Scarlet927

miikodesu

Demon of the sunrise

xxDarkCherryBlossomSakuraxx

pillowwolfpup

uchiha miyo

**And let's go!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura**

**_Shukaku_**

Disclaimer: It's merely a dream…

**

* * *

**

A Flower In The Sand

**Chapter 12- The Forest of Death Part One**

All the Genin stood, watching Anko, eyes occasionally flickering to the forest behind her.

"This place is a bit creepy," Sakura muttered.

Anko laughed. "It should be. It_ is_ called the Forest of Death. Soon enough, you'll find out why."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura watched Gaara clench his fists slightly.

**_I don't like this…_**

_Neither do I. However, if we wish to become Chunin, it's what we must do. Temari and Kankuro had better do well._

**Uhm…Outer-chan?**

_What?_

**C-can we just give up now?**

_No way! Quit complaining!_

Sakura laughed inwardly as she watched Naruto openly mock their proctor.

"Do your worst! You're not gonna scare me away! I can handle anything!" He exclaimed.

"Idiot," Shikamaru muttered.

"Now be nice Shika-kun," Sakura said softly.

"Meh."

"So…" Anko said smiling. "Looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy."

Sakura watched as Gaara took an immediate step in front of her. Anko whipped out a kunai as fast a lightning and threw it at Naruto. It cut his cheek a bit before whizzing past him. Anko then appeared behind Naruto.

"Tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest." She said.

Sakura placed a hand on Gaara's arm, who reluctantly stepped back into place beside her. She didn't need him protecting her all the time. She was a Kunoichi after all. After watching Anko's encounter with the Grass nin with little to no interest, Sakura sighed a little. Black and jade eyes immediately looked at her.

"Maa…what's with that look? Shika-kun, Gaa-kun?"

"Is something bothering you, Saku-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nah. I just want this thing to start."

"Now, before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all," Anko said, reaching into her jacket and pulling out a packet of papers. "It's just a standard consent form. Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Drag," Shikamaru muttered.

Sakura elbowed him slightly, shushing him with a glare.

"Some of you may not come back from this test, and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility." Anko said laughing.

"She's mad," Shikamaru said, yawning.

"Insane," Sakura agreed.

"Even more so than me," Gaara muttered.

Sakura and Shikamaru looked at him slightly. "Nah."

Gaara crossed his arms and huffed at them slightly. "I'm not that bad."

"Nope!" Sakura chirped, looping her arm through his. "Not at all."

"Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here pass these out." She said, handing them to Naruto. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax every one of your survival skills."

"Survival? What a drag…"

"Shika-kun!"

"I do a good job of surviving," Gaara said.

"Mmhm! Me too!" Sakura said happily, closing her eyes.

Shikamaru and Gaara both looked at Sakura, sadness in their eyes. Of course she would know about survival. They looked away when she opened them again.

"First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field. This zone has forty-four locked entrance gates. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower. This test consists of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls. You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. There are twenty-six teams taking part in this test.

"I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be trying for."

"So how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asked.

"He seriously doesn't know?" Shikamaru asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not everyone can be a genius like you, Shika-kun," Sakura said smiling.

"Your entire squad must bring both scrolls to the tower."

"Then at least half the teams would fail," Sakura mused.

"No one said it would be easy. Oh, and there's a time limit too. You must finish within five days."

"Five days out there?!" Ino exclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do for food?" Choji asked loudly.

"Quit complaining, Ino," Shikamaru said, turning his head to look behind him at her.

"You shut your mouth, Shikamaru," Ino said frowning at him.

"Troublesome."

"Just look around! The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you." Anko answered.

"Yeah, but that's not all the forest has plenty of. There are man eating monsters and poisonous plants in there." Kabuto answered.

"Aw man…" Choji whined.

"Quiet down, Choji. This is why they call it survival ya know." Ino said.

"With enemies all around us, we'll have to keep a constant watch," Sasuke said.

"Right. This test also measures endurance within enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge." Anko said.

Shikamaru raised his hand. "So um…let's say mid-exam, can we quit?"

"You would, Shika-kun," Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle you can't say 'sorry, I quit.'" Anko scoffed. "Well, I guess ya could, but it's probably going to get you killed."

"Oh just great. This is going to be a drag."

"Five," Sakura said.

"Five what Saku-chan?" Shikamaru asked.

"Five times you've said either 'drag' or 'troublesome'. I've been counting." She said, smiling.

"What a drag…"

"Six."

"Troublesome."

"Seven."

"Would you stop that?"

"Not unless you stop."

"Troublesome."

"Eight."

"Augh!"

Gaara watched as Sakura and Shikamaru conversed easily. He wondered if that was how he and Sakura talked when they were younger. Would they ever get back to talking that easily? Something flared through him as he watched Sakura and Shikamaru argue playfully. It wasn't fear…no everything was still, his senses weren't on high alert. It wasn't hatred. No no…Shikamaru was a good person.

**_Can't figure it out?_**

_What do you want?_

**_Well, can you?_**

_The emotion is one I don't know._

**_Jealousy._**

_Really? I don't believe it._

**_You always get that little inkling in the back of your mind don't you? The flare of jealousy courses through your veins as you watch Sakura converse easily with him. Knowing that if she hadn't met you first, she would already be his._**

_It's not true!_

**_You've seen the way he looks at her when she is otherwise occupied. With compassion, happiness, love…_**

_They're just friends!_

**_What if you were out of the picture? What about the upcoming betrayal?! Do you think she will go running to you when you attack their village? You'll be driving her right into his arms._**

_SHUT UP!_

"Gaa-kun?" Sakura asked slightly, seeing him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm fine…Sakura-chan. I just…want this test to start."

Sakura smiled. "We do as well. Shikamaru has said drag or troublesome at least eleven times by now."

"Saku-chan, must you count how many times?"

"Yup!"

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple. If all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days, disqualified. Number two. If a team loses a member, or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue, disqualified. And finally, the most important. None of you, and I mean none may look at the contents of either scrolls until you've reached the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

"He would ask something like that," Shikamaru mused.

"Let me put it to you this way. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. Got it?" Anko asked.

Naruto groaned.

"There are times when ninja are asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team, take your consent forms and exchange them over there for your scrolls." Anko said, pointing to the right. "After that, each team pick a gate and you'll be let inside."

Sighing slightly, Anko looked at them all.

"And I have one more word of advice. Just don't die!"

Shikamaru grimaced slightly, and Sakura gripped his upper arm tightly. Gaara frowned immensely while looking at his proctor. They each sat down and began to look over the consent forms. Sakura watched as they pulled a curtain across the stand where they were suppose to hand in their scrolls.

_Ahh…_

**Are they doing that so…?**

_Precisely. So we won't know which team has which scroll. That makes it twice as hard because if we take down a team that has the same scroll we do, well, we'd be exhausted and have two of the same scrolls._

Sakura rose from her spot, still reading the consent form. Shikamaru and Gaara looked up at her.

"I'm going to find Naruto and ask him something. Be right back guys." Sakura said walking off.

"Well well well, if it isn't the future failure," Ino said, confronting Sakura as she got far enough away from Shikamaru and Gaara. "What's up, Billboard brow? I'd thought you'd be gone already."

Sakura frowned. "What is it you want exactly Ino? My spot on team seven? You can have it! I'd rather have Shika-kun on my team anyway."

"Oh ho, Billboard Brow. Covering up a crush?"

Sakura blushed slightly.

"N-no!" She stammered. "You know very well Shika-kun and I have been friends for years!"

"A long time to know each other hm? Maybe you like him as more than a friend now?" Ino taunted.

"You're just angry that I'm spending five days with Sasuke," Sakura said, frowning. "I'd rather die than spend five days with Sasuke in a forest, but Naruto's there. At least he'll make it bearable."

"What you got against Sasuke anyway? He's the best!" Ino exclaimed.

"He's cold, mean, arrogant, and he doesn't care for anyone, but himself. All other's feelings are tossed aside when he's around. Frankly, if his whole family hadn't been murdered…I suspect that he would be emotional enough to be gay."

Ino scoffed. "Sasuke? Gay? Puh-lease!"

"It rhymes," Sakura pointed out.

"You're just jealous that I have all the good looks, Forehead. And I suppose if there was anybody to be on Sasuke's team, it would be you. Seeing as how all the others like him, and you don't."

"Thank Kami," Sakura deadpanned.

"Grr…you just stay out of my way!" Ino exclaimed, storming off.

**What a pig.**

_Yeah. Thank Kami Shikamaru got to me first, before Ino did. I can't imagine ever being friends with her._

**Do you think she was always this way?**

_What way?_

**Bitchy of course.**

_Mmm maybe not. Sasuke probably ruined it._

**Damn.**

_Anyway, let's just head back to Gaara and Shikamaru. I forgot what I wanted to ask Naruto anyway…_

"Alright everyone! We're going to start handing out scrolls!" One of the helpers called out.

Shikamaru and Gaara stood up, ready to join their teams. Shikamaru helped Sakura up, noticing how she favored one leg.

_W-What? My mom said that it would be…fine._

**Remember how she said you had a limp when you were younger? Well now your right leg will hinder you.**

_I…I can't straighten it for so long…otherwise it starts to hurt…bad._

**What horrible timing!**

_I have to bear it. For my team. Hopefully, we'll make it through._

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked softly.

"Hm?" She asked, surprised.

Shikamaru hadn't called her Sakura for over six years. It's always been 'Saku-chan'.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, nodding to her right leg.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sorry to worry you if I did. I just got a really bad leg cramp." Sakura said, stretching her leg out a bit.

_Oh the pain!_

**It's okay! Think of uh…butterflies!**

_…Butterflies?_

**Took your mind off it didn't it?**

Shikamaru had turned away so he missed the slight spasm of pain that flittered across Sakura's face as she stood back up.

**Ready?**

_Yeah._

Sakura said her goodbyes to Shikamaru and Gaara, before following Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto handed in the paperwork, and they were handed their scroll. Sakura smiled at the look of happiness that crossed Naruto's face. She shifted her stance so most of her weight was on her left leg.

When everyone was ready, Anko began to talk again.

"Alright listen up! All the teams have received their scrolls so go to your gate and wait there! When the gates open the test is on!"

Standing and waiting at gate twelve, Sakura grinned at Naruto's display of enthusiasm. She leaned against the gate, making sure to take most if not all the weight off her leg.

_This is going to be hard. I have to make sure the pain doesn't slow me down._

**Do you think you can heal it?**

_I don't know._

"All right heads up you maggots! The second part of the test has begun!"

Sakura jumped back slightly as the gates opened immediately. Team seven nodded at each other and took off into the forest.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. Choji was already sitting down eating, and Ino was already complaining.

"What a drag," he muttered.

"Choji! We're not even five minutes into it! You should've packed more kunai and less candy." Ino sighed.

Shikamaru's ears twitched. "You guys! Hide!"

He dove into a bush while Ino pulled Choji in after her. They watched as a lone ninja landed where they had been standing moments before. His teammates joined him seconds later. They began looking around, before they decided to head off again. Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief.

_I have to deal with five more days of this? What a drag…_

"Come on guys. We have to be more careful." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go find Sasuke," Ino said, smiling.

"How about not, Ino? We're all enemies in this place. Even your precious Sasuke."

_Though…I wonder how Saku-chan is. She looked like she was in pain before…I'm worried._

Shikamaru looked up to the sky, blocked by tree tops.

_We'll need a plan._

* * *

Sakura limped slightly behind Sasuke and Naruto, who paid no mind to it. Then the screaming started. Sasuke and Naruto looked around, while Sakura took the sudden opportunity to lean against a tree to rest.

"I don't like this place," Sakura muttered.

"Aw come on!" Naruto exclaimed. "There's nothing to be scared of; it's gonna be a piece of cake!"

Sensing the need to use the bathroom, Naruto immediately rushed off to find the nearest bush. Somehow he knew what Sakura would do if he stayed nearby.

"Ah, much better!" Naruto said, coming back over to Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura's eyes narrowed slightly, but before she could do anything, Sasuke kicked Naruto into a tree.

_So…he saw it too._

She watched as Sasuke and 'Naruto' fought each other.

"Better watch out Sakura! I think he's gone crazy." Naruto said.

"Hmph. You wish. You were just waiting to strike first." Sasuke said, pulling out a kunai.

Sakura crossed her arms.

"So where's the real Naruto then?" She asked.

"What have you done with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What do ya mean? I am Naruto!"

"Then where's the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke challenged. "I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test. You also have your shuriken holster on your left leg and not your right, but the real Naruto is right handed. Your transformation skill is worse than Naruto's! Tell me who you are."

"Alright you got me," the ninja said, becoming himself once more. "But I'm still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else. So, which one of you has it?"

Sasuke glared at the ninja, while Sakura reached into her pack and pulled on her chakra enhancing gloves.

_I'm not up to full strength because of my leg, but I'll be able to take this guy out with one of my craters!_

**Cha!**

He ran at them, and Sakura watched as Sasuke basically spit fire at him.

**It _is_ pretty cool…**

_What world do you live in? He dodged it all!_

Sasuke and the rain ninja parried kunai, and Sasuke saw Naruto struggling with his bindings. Throwing a kunai, it undid the ropes. A paper bomb caught Sasuke unaware, who dove from the branch to the ground as it exploded. Landing on all fours, he narrowed his eyes are the rain nin appeared behind him.

"Hand over the scroll or you die," he said.

"Not on my watch!" Sakura called.

The rain nin turned to look at her before dodging the kunai Naruto had thrown from behind. Sasuke picked up the kunai with his foot and sent it toward the rain nin. Sakura saw a flash of red from his eyes as he turned to whip it around.

_The Sharingan!_

**Woo?**

The rain nin dodged the kunai, but was too slow in dodging Sasuke. Pain radiated through Sakura's body as she accidentally put all her weight on her right leg. She stumbled to the ground, taking slow and even breaths while looking at the grass.

_Just like Mom taught me. When faced in a dire situation, remain calm and try to work it out._

**Try it now.**

_Focus…_

Focusing chakra into her hand, she ran it down her leg and back up again. The pain eased slightly, but the faint twinge was still there.

"It's better than nothing," she sighed slightly.

"Look alive, Sakura! The others might be around, ready to strike at any second!" Sasuke called, bringing Sakura back from her internal ramblings.

"No…I came alone. To not rouse any suspiscion. It was a mistake." The nin said, taking off quickly.

"Hmph," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Sasuke took seats next to Sakura.

"That proves that we can't just rely on appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are. Not some imposter using some transformation jutsu." Sasuke said.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked, wincing as she moved her leg the wrong way.

"We need a password."

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked.

"A secret one. Known only by the three of us." Sasuke answered.

**Well duh. If it was known by others, then it wouldn't be secret!**

"Don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what. Okay. Listen closely because I only want to say this once. The question will be: when does a ninja strike. And the response is: a ninja waits until the time is right. When the enemy sleeps and drops his guard. When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?"

"Got it," Sakura answered.

"Yeah...got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto. That's it."

"What's wrong, Naruto? Didn't you get it? It's simple to memorize." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, sure. I got it. I got it no problem! I just thought it was going to be a password. Not a pass-speech." Naruto grumbled.

"Alright then. I'll take the scroll." Sasuke said standing up.

"Wait a minute, Sasuke. I-" Naruto stopped speaking as he was hit with something. "Huh? What was that?"

Sakura used the tree as leverage to stand, despite her protesting leg. A sharp wind burst out and caught the three ninja unawares.

"What is it now?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura held onto the tree for dear life as the wind tried to blow them away. Sasuke immediately grabbed her and pulled her behind some bushes with him.

"You okay?" He asked.

**Eh…what?**

_He's asking if…I'm okay?_

"I'm fine. Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hey!" Naruto called, running up to them.

"Don't come any closer. What's the password?" Sakura asked.

To her surprise, Naruto recited it perfectly.

_Too perfectly…_

Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto, who jumped out of the way, before falling to the ground.

"What was that?! You coulda killed me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Gotta hand it to you. You're quicker than the last one." Sasuke said.

"So where's the real Naruto then? Again." Sakura said.

"I said the password!"

"Do you think I really believe Naruto could memorize all that? And get it word for word? Not at all." Sasuke said. "Not the Naruto I know. Not in a million years. You have a better chance teaching it to a hamster. Besides, when you dodged my attack, that was not a Naruto move. All right, come on out whoever you. Party's over."

"Aren't we the clever one?" The ninja asked before poofing back into herself. "Tell me. If your teammate is really that dimwitted, why would you come up with a password he'd never be able to remember?"

"It wasn't really meant for Naruto. It was more meant for anybody who was trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it."

"I'm impressed. You certainly haven't dropped your guard have you? This promises to be very entertaining."

_She gives new meaning to the word creepy._

**And just where is Naruto?!**

Looking up to the treetops, Sakura wondered the same thing.

* * *

_Phew. Long. Part two up next!_

**I'd say it's long.**

_I'm a bit hungry now._

**And…?**

_Feed me!_

**Feed yourself hag!**

_So cruel…_

**Whatever!**

**_Read and Review!_**

_iiWishUponAStar _and **Raven**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Well, it's been a while._

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE? Is that all you can say? Fu-**

_Shh. It's okay Raven. Just calm down._

**I will not calm down you bitch.**

_Yup. Thanks. I really needed it. Alright explanation time._

**A lot of shit has happened. The end.**

_Thanks for that, really. Okay, look. Bad stuff happened when dealing with my family, and so now I'm back for a bit. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting, but it's pretty hard sometimes. Thanks for understanding guys._

**They don't want to understand, they just don't carreee. They want the damn chapter, let's go.**

_Alright, alright. Disclaimer please, Raven._

**Disclaimer: She does not in anyway own Naruto or any of it's affiliates. That right belongs to Kishimoto, the bast-**_RAVEN!_** Right. Moving on.**

*Note, I absolutely _hate_ the Forest of Death. So to save a lot of people (and myself) the trouble, we'll be skipping some parts just to get it over with. xD

"Talking."

_Thoughts_

**Sakura's Inner**

_**Shukaku**_

* * *

**A Flower in the Sand**

**Chapter 13 - The Forest of Death Part Two**

Dragging her leg behind her was no easy feat. Neither was getting Sasuke and Naruto underneath the roots of the large tree. But somehow, she managed it.

_My god, my leg. I'm not any better off than these two._

**At least you're still conscious!**

She fingered her short locks and tied her hitai-ate around her neck like Hinata had before grasping the ribbon Shikamaru had given her that first day. She tied her hair up to keep it out of her face before putting her gloves on.

Crawling over to Naruto, she placed a hand against his cheek and breathed deeply. She flexed her fingers as chakra ran through them, and when she pulled her hand away, his cut was gone. "Good, that's solved. Now..."

She pulled back Sasuke's collar and winced at the mark that horrid..._thing _had given him. She placed two fingers against it, only to draw away with a shiver moments later.

_It feels too much like evil._

**That was horrible, but how are we going to heal it?**

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think I'll be able to heal this one," she whispered quietly. She stretched out her right leg, hissing out a breath when a sharp pain radiated from her foot to her thigh. "Damn."

**Argh, okay that really hurt.**

_I know, I know. We gotta get out of here as soon as possible. I-_

**...You what?**

_Shh!_

Her ears perked up when she heard the faint rustling of leaves. She forced herself to relax while her hand inched toward her weapon pouch. Finally, when all was quiet for five minutes, she really relaxed. She scooted herself up against the bark of the tree, curling her left leg up and stretching out her right.

"This just gets better and better," she murmured, twirling the kunai around her fingers. "I wonder how the others are doing. Shika-kun should be fine. He's the best strategist I know. And Gaa-kun. Well, I don't so much need to worry about him." She shook her head and focused in on her two charges.

Sighing, she crawled out of the roots and jumped up into the tree. Using her strength, she ripped off a limb from the tree and jumped back down, ignoring the pain shooting up her spine. Crawling back into her spot, she started using her kunai to whittle herself a crutch. "Might as well make myself useful," she muttered. "There's no way I'm going to sleep tonight."

**OoOoO**

"Man, what a _drag_. I told you it wouldn't work, Ino." Shikamaru said, flopping down on the grass.

"Ooh shut up Shikamaru! It's better than having our stuff taken isn't it?" Ino growled.

"You heard what he said," Choji said, opening up another bag of chips. "He'd just get laughed at for taking a scroll from us."

"That's because we suck," Shikamaru drawled, scratching at one of his eyebrows. "We're the rookies, of course he would get laughed it. Though it's not like anyone would know anyway."

Sighing to himself, Shikamaru looked up at the tree canopy. He couldn't even properly see the clouds. He flopped down on his back and closed his eyes. He hadn't slept well last night, and the rings under his eyes showed that. He thought that hardly anyone slept well, but Ino and Choji seemed to be the same.

_I wonder if it's because I'm worried about Saku-chan..._

He opened his eyes and bit at his thumbnail. He just _knew _there was something wrong with her leg. He should have made their proctor take a message to Lady Tsunade so she could get Sakura looked at. If she started to lose her walking ability, what would happen to her ability of using chakra?

"Shikamaru, what are you doing?" Ino asked, standing over him with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up for once in your life, Ino. I'm thinking about something." Shikamaru said, sitting up with a sigh. Man, the girl just wouldn't shut up.

"What's wrong with you today Shikamaru?" Choji asked, looking at his best friend.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," he said, running a hand down his face. "And I'm on edge today, I don't know why."

"I've been having this weird feeling that something bad is happening," Ino said quietly, not at all sounding like herself.

"That's exactly it, Ino," Shikamaru said, laying back in the grass again. "Something's happening out there, and it's killing me that I don't know what it is." A sliver of pain shot through him, and he vaulted up, gasping for air.

"What's wrong Shikamaru? Shikamaru!" Ino exclaimed, jumping back when he shot up from the ground.

"Something is terribly wrong with Saku-chan," he rasped, shaking his head. "We gotta see if we can find them."

**OoOoO**

Leaning her right side on the quickly crafted crutch she made last night, she twirled her kunai around her fingers. The three ninja looked weird, and not strong at all, but looks were always deceiving. "I'm sorry I can't wake his royal Uchiha-ness up for you guys, but if you come back when he's done with the fever, I'm sure you could have a go at him," she said, tossing her kunai up and catching it.

One of the sound ninja just smirked at her. "Alright then, it's decided. I'll kill you first, and then I'll kill Sasuke."

Sakura looked back at her teammates quickly. Both still unconscious, great. She flexed her hands, the gloves making no noises as they moved effortlessly along her fingers. Her power was a secret among herself and her mother, but these were the Chunin exams. How else would she make a name for herself?

_Any ideas?_

**You've got three ninja flying at you, with bloodlust in their eyes. No.**

_Great._

"Leaf hurricane!"

Sakura looked up and watched as Lee came down, taking out the three ninja coming at her. "Right on time, Lee," she said, hobbling over and clasping him on the shoulder. Lee turned to smile at her.

"Hello Sakura. I see you guys haven't faired well. What has happened?"

"A lot of stuff, Lee. A lot of stuff."

"Hey! Just who are you?" Dosu asked rather angrily.

"My name is Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf Village. Though I do not see how that is any of your concern." Lee answered before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder and lowering his voice. "This does not look good Sakura. It is three against one, as you are in no condition to fight."

Sakura smiled at Lee and shook her head. "Trust me, I can fight. It's just my leg." She said gesturing to it. "It's more of an internal wound, as it has not been scratched or anything like that. It'll be fine, for now." Lee just looked at her skeptically.

"Still, stay behind me for now. I promised to protect you, and I will do just that." Sakura finally nodded to Lee and moved back to look over at Naruto and Sasuke. They still didn't look that good, and the chances of them waking up now were slim to none.

Whirling back around, she watched Lee and the sound ninja start spiraling to earth. One other ninja was making hand signs. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura yelled. Tossing her crutch at the girl sound ninja to distract her momentarily, she jumped at the one making hand signs. "Kyah!" She yelled, slamming her fist into the ground.

Dirt and debris spread everywhere as she knocked Zaku off his feet, rendering him unable to complete the jutsu that would have no doubt helped out his teammate. She watched with slight satisfaction as Lee took that sound ninja to the ground, and when he didn't get back up, Sakura was even happier.

Wiping at his mouth, Zaku got back up from where Sakura had knocked him down. "Damn it. Dosu!" Sakura limped back over to where Lee was at. The boy was breathing pretty heavy as well.

"It's two against two now," she said, smiling at Lee.

He managed to smile at her, even with all the cuts on his body. She reached out to place a hand against his cheek, and when she pulled it away, the cuts were gone. "I'm getting quite good at that one hand stuff," she muttered, flexing her fingers.

Lee turned his eyes to the giant crater next to Dosu's fallen body. "Sakura, you made that?" He asked in utter awe. She nodded and pulled out another kunai. "Please, allow me to take care of the last two."

"You're on your last leg, Lee," Sakura said, before looking down at her basically useless right leg. "No pun intended, but you'll need all the help you can get."

**OoOoO**

"We've gotten help Saku-chan!" Shikamaru said furiously, looking like he could run out of the bush he was hiding in at any moment.

"Are you crazy? All you'll do it get yourself killed! Her and Lee should be able to handle it just fine. At least, I hope so." Ino said, looking back over at the scene.

Thrusting his hands out, Zaku sent a blast of air at both Lee and Sakura, nearly knocking them off their feet. Kin appeared behind Sakura and hit her to the ground, stepping on her right leg. Sakura screamed and swiped out at Kin, who dodged before adding more pressure to her right leg.

"Ino, let me go!" Shikamaru growled, trying to get away from the blonde annoyance. "I have to help her!"

"You'll get yourself killed, like I told you," Ino said, gritting her teeth angrily. "Stop struggling."

Zaku took his sweet time, toying around with Lee before knocking the green jump suited boy to the ground. "Hurry up and take care of Sasuke," Kin said. "We've got to look after Dosu soon."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Zaku said, heading over to Sasuke again.

"No you don't!" Sakura exclaimed, slamming her fist into the ground. The crater she created pulled her and Kin down, and with her leg free, Sakura jumped up aiming down for Zaku. He held his hands up and air assaulted her, causing her to fly back into a tree. Her vision went blurry, and her eyes closed as she fell to the ground.

_Sorry Lee..._

"Sakura," Lee muttered weakly before he too passed out.

"There's nothing stopping them from killing Sasuke," Shikamaru said furiously. "We've got to do-"

His frown transformed into a little smirk as he watched tendrils of sand inching toward Kin and Zaku. Gaara stepped up behind Shikamaru, his eyes taking in the scene before him. Turning, Shikamaru nodded at Gaara.

"She's over there," he said, thrusting his thumb over his shoulder. "Unconscious and hurt like hell, but she's still alive."

"Good. If she was hurt even more, I wouldn't hesitate to kill these three. As it is, I have a promise to uphold so I'll temporarily take them out." Gaara said, crossing his arms. He looked up at the tree tops as all in the clearing were temporarily distracted by the rest of Lee's team.

"It looks like it's been taken out of my hands," Neji said, grinning slightly.

Shikamaru looked over at Gaara, wondering if Neji had somehow sensed his presence. Before he could ask, however, Sasuke Uchiha rose from the ground, a purple mist swirling around him. He cast a glance over at Sakura's body before looking at Naruto's. He clenched his fists and looked over at the sound ninja.

"Oh what is that," Shikamaru muttered. He cast a glance over at Sakura's prone body. He skirted over to her, using the dark of the trees as his cover. Glancing over at where Sasuke was busy with the sound ninja, he gently picked her up and took her back to where his team was.

Gaara knelt on one knee and placed a hand on her forehead. "She doesn't have a fever, but the bunches of chakra in her leg are tense and tight," Neji said, walking over to them. Gaara looked up at Neji and nodded. "I can see where her chakra veins used to be, but I'm guessing that at about the time her leg started acting up, they began to shrink."

"Will she be okay?" Shikamaru asked, sparing a glance over at Sasuke. He didn't appear to be done toying with Zaku.

"She'll actually be waking up in a few moments," Neji said, leaning back against a tree.

**Wake up, Outer me! Wake up!**

_Sleep. Go away. OH MY KAMI PAIN._

Sakura shot up, clutching at her leg in agony. "Lee, Sasuke, Naruto...where...?" She cast a glance at all the faces surrounding her. "What're you guys doing here? Where's Sasu-" She turned her head to see him messing with Zaku.

_Sasuke...what are you doing...what are those marks? Are those from Orochimaru?_

She winced at the sickening crack of him breaking Zaku's arm. "Why would he do that?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Gaara asked, looking at her intently. She blinked up at him.

"Gaa-kun! What are you doing here? In fact, what are you all doing here?" She asked.

"Well someone had to be here to make sure that creepy sound guy didn't kill Sasuke. After Lee was knocked out, you were put out as well. And Sasuke looks like he's gonna kill." Shikamaru pointed out.

Struggling to her feet, she slapped at the hands of Gaara and Shikamaru. She would get up on her own. She hobbled over to Sasuke, standing in front of him as he was approaching the barely conscious Dosu. The move Lee pulled on him was good enough to knock him out for a while, but he struggled to his feet. "That's enough," she said, shaking her head. "Just stop it."

Sasuke glared at her before he recognized who she actually was. His marks receded, and Sakura turned to look at Dosu. "Good. Now I offer a trade. Our escape for this scroll. You need this one, yes?" He asked, panting heavily. The leaf ninja had done a number on the sound. He put the scroll down on the ground softly. "If we ever meet again, do be warned. We will not hesitate to kill, and we won't run."

When Dosu was gone, Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Why did you stop me, Sakura? Why did you-Sakura?" Her head was swimming. Perhaps getting up that quickly and trying to run over with a bad leg wasn't the best option. The last thing she knew was hitting the dirt, and then, there was no more.

**OoOoO**

"What a drag," Shikamaru said, hoisting Sakura up on his back. After they had woken Naruto and Lee up, who both wanted to know if Sakura was alright, they seemed like they were ready to move. "Any one of us could have stopped Sasuke, but she had to get up on her hurt leg and dash on over."

"Do be careful with her," Neji warned. "Her chakra resources are very low. Her team has two scrolls now. Get her to the tower as quickly as possible." Neji nodded at everyone before helping Lee up. TenTen smiled before their team jumped away.

"I must go," Gaara said, looking over at Sakura one last time before dissolving into sand.

"Was that a...sand clone?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Sure seems like it," Shikamaru said. For once, he didn't mind the weight of Sakura on his back. "Let's head to the tower. We've already got our two scrolls anyway."

Sasuke and Naruto sighed. "Actually, the Earth scroll is the only one we have." Sasuke pointed out. "Orochimaru burnt our Heaven scroll."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Shikamaru said. "Wait, did you say some creep burnt it?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that's right! We still need a Heaven scroll, and it's already been a couple days. There's no way we could get another one by now."

"Shut it, Dobe," Sasuke said angrily. "We'll get another one soon enough. I am not gonna give up. Give me Sakura, Shikamaru. Naruto and I will get the last scroll that we need, trust me on that."

Shikamaru hesitated before handing Sakura over to Sasuke. He hoisted her up on his back gently and looked over at Shikamaru's team. "Stay safe and get to the tower. We'll meet you guys there when we have the Heaven Scroll we need." Sasuke said, nodding at Naruto and jumping off.

Naruto waved to Shikamaru before he followed Sasuke. "Should we alternate holding Sakura? We need to get that scroll as quickly as possible and get to the tower!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping after Sasuke.

"I know that," he said, shaking his head at Naruto. "We've only got two days or so left. We have to make them count."

"When is she gonna wake up?" Naruto asked quietly, for once.

"I don't know, Naruto. Neji didn't tell me that." Sasuke answered, picking up the pace.

_o-o-o_

"What happened?" Iruka-sensei demanded, looking over Sakura's near prone body.

"She desperately needs Lady Tsunade," Sasuke said. "Neji told us it's pretty bad. We don't know if you know about her past or-"

"I know," Iruka said, cutting them off. "But Lady Tsunade swore up, down, and sideways that it wouldn't come back to haunt Sakura. You both continue into the next room where most of the others are waiting." Iruka picked Sakura up. "I need to find Lady Tsunade."

Sasuke and Naruto watched as Iruka-sensei just poofed away with their teammate. They headed into the next room, where after a moment, they were assaulted by Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji."

"Well, is she getting help like I told you? Her chakra resources were-"

"Where's Saku-chan at guys? Did the Chunin that you got take care of her or-"

"If she got more hurt in your care, I won't hesitate to kill-"

"Hey, Sasuke! Oh, where's Sakura? I hope she didn't die or something-"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of the fray. "Jeez, you guys are horrible."

Sasuke held up a hand. "Iruka-sensei was our Chunin, and he took care of her. She should be getting healed by her mother soon enough. As it is, I would like to take a rest." He said, heading over and sitting down against a wall.

Shikamaru cast a glance at Gaara. Neji nodded and headed back over to his team, relaying the news over to Lee. "Think she'll be okay?" Shikamaru muttered.

Gaara nodded slightly. "I do think so. You didn't see her when she was so weak all that time ago, though, Shikamaru-san. However, she's tough."

Shikamaru waved off the add on to his name. "Just Shikamaru, please. Using san with my name makes me twitch."

Gaara nodded and crossed his arms. "As you want, Shikamaru. I must go and see Temari and Kankuro. They are also worried about the state of Sakura-chan's health."

"I'll see you later then," Shikamaru said lifting a hand in some semblance of a wave before placing both of them in his pockets.

_I hope you're okay Saku-chan._

**OoOoO**

**Outer meeeee. Wake up now. I'm borreeddd.**

_Shut up Inner-chan. What do you want?_

**For you to wake up!**

_Whyyy?_

**Because you're out of the Forest of Death now, cha!**

_I am?_

Sakura gasped as she sat up. All her wounds had been healed, but her right leg was currently strapped down. "What is this?"

"Ah, I see you are finally awake," Lady Tsunade said, stepping into the room.

"Mom!" Sakura exclaimed, grinning at her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about, Squirt? You're in a hospital, so I should be asking you the same thing. Care to tell me what has happened?" Tsunade asked, crossing her arms.

Sakura relayed the whole story to her beginning with the twinges of pain in her right leg she felt before the exam up until she woke up in the hospital. "And that's what happened."

"You were certainly brave to not let the proctor know of your condition, but it was also foolish," Tsunade said harshly. Sakura shrank down under the stern glare her mother gave her. "Not only did I tell you to be careful with that leg, you didn't go to Anko when it began to bother you. I can only do so much, Sakura. You have to meet me halfway."

"I'm sorry," Sakura said quietly. "I thought I was strong enough to be able to last."

Tsunade sighed. "It's alright, Squirt. You just really worried me. Your leg is all better, for now. And I made the Hokage promise not to start the matches without you there. After all, you probably fought the hardest out of any one of the ninja there." She said, placing a hand on Sakura's head.

She unbuckled the clasps that kept Sakura's leg down, and Tsunade helped her daughter up out of the bed. "Take it easy, though knowing your luck, that randomizer will draw up your name first. Nothing too strenuous with your legs, but I'm sure you know that."

Sakura slowly bent her knees before straightening back up. "You work miracles, Mom. Oh! I managed to heal small cuts on myself, Naruto, and Lee. I think I'm really progressing in the healing training."

Tsunade smiled. "Good. After the exams are over, expect your training to increase ten fold. Now Iruka-sensei will take you back." Sakura grinned and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, Mom! I wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you." Sakura ran to the door and turned to wave. "Bye!"

Tsunade gave off a sad smile and looked out the window. "I'll teach you everything I know in eight years, Sakura," she whispered. "Because..." Shaking her head, she exited the room.

_o-o-o_

Sakura was excited to be back with her teammates and friends. She stood in between Shika-kun, and Gaa-kun, rather than stand by Naruto and Sasuke. She supposed that standing with her team was the _right_ thing to do, but she felt a lot better in between the two people she cared about most.

Besides her mom and somewhat uncle Kakashi-sensei, that is. The Hokage looked up to see Sakura's smiling face, and he nodded to himself.

_She's a strong one, that Sakura Haruno. She'll go far in life._

He raised his hand as one of the proctors stepped forward. "We will now begin the third part of this test. Your names will be randomly selected on this board, above me. When your name has popped up, please jump down into the ring and we will start all the matches.

Sakura watched with amazement as all the names shuffled through, trying to decide when to stop. She couldn't wait to see who had to fight who.

* * *

_And I'm going to end it there._

**You suck so bad right now.**

_Mmhm sure. Anyway, let me know who you guys want to face each other okay? It could be canon or non-canon, I don't mind either way!_

**So now, do all that you do best!**

_**Read and review!**_

_xLokia _and **Raven**


	14. UPDATE

**UPDATE**

I bet you all thought I was here with an ACTUAL update for your guys. Sorry; but there are no updates here! I'm actually here to let you know what the progress is when it comes to my stories. First and foremost, I have been extremely busy. Like the whole almost 40 hours of working a week busy. Secondly, college is starting up so I'll be busy that way, and finally, I desperately need a new computer, but I am currently using my brothers as he has so graciously allowed me to do.

I started this story [WAS A Flower in the Sand] back in '09 when I was about 15/16. Needless to say, at 19 going on 20, my grammar, spelling, and basically WORDS in general have developed and curved into a writing style that I am particularly fond of. So, I will be REWRITING this story since it is one of my favorites.

It's now called **Haruno Pride**, and I've implemented a lot of different things within the first chapter [which has already been rewritten] and I'm in the process of rewriting the second chapter. Some of the things I'll be doing different wise, as you will read in the first chapter, are I'm talking more about Sakura's parents [named Katsu and Momo now], I added some odd trivia about the Haruno clan that is of my own design, and I've added an item that Sakura will treasure always that has been passed down from her parents.

I also realized that while going through, Sakura seemed to easily accept Tsunade-sama as her mother and completely forgot about her family. In this rewrite, that is certainly not the case. She's also going to be a slight more focused on her vengeance, but unlike Sasuke, she knows her limits and she knows that she'll have to work with her mentor/surrogate mother to get stronger by natural means. Especially since she has friends and somewhat family to worry about.

I'm not exactly sure about editing the latest two chapters, but I will be keeping up all the chapters until I edit them for mine/your sake since I don't have the docs on my older computer anymore, and perhaps new people will want to follow the story. Thank you so much for keeping up with Haruno Pride [formerly A Flower in the Sand], and I'll have that second chapter rewrite up for you guys as soon as I can.

After I'm certain that most of the people have read this [and possibly when I rewrite up to the third chapter] I will be deleting this update just to remove the clutter from my story. Thank you guys.

Nat


End file.
